The Final Stand
by Jamie A. Lee
Summary: Robotnik has finally won, leaving Sonic as the sole remaining Knothole Freedom Fighter and struggling to survive. An alternate ending to the events in Archie Sonic #75.
1. Reminiscence

This story was originally made for a contest on the Domain of Netraptor site so some of the credit to this story goes to her, as a small portion from the beginning of this was written by her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legal stuff:  
This story uses characters created and copyrighted by SEGA Co. and Archie Co. with the sole exception of Sydney. She is copyright © to myself and may NOT be used without my expressed written permission.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note: Many things in this story are in reference to happenings in the Archie version of the Sonic comic books. It takes place after #73 and is an alternate ending to the storyline leading to and in #75. You don't have to be up to date with the series but it would make life easier with some references mentioned.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic couldn't remember the last time he had been this exhausted, his feet ached and his chest felt like it would explode, but he pressed on as he ran through the tranquil forested area he was currently in. The ground was soft and slightly damp, shafts of sunlight peered through the thick canopy created by the trees. It was early morning, the sun was just beginning to rise.  
"Got to keep goin--got to get away..." Sonic gasped between shallow breaths.  
He thought back at what happened, what had drawn him here. That thing... that horrible thing. Everyone he loved, everything he knew, gone. Friends, loved ones, everything--gone.   
Sonic narrowed his eyes as his mouth thinned at this thought. It wasn't his nature to run like a scared rabbit, but at the time choices were few.  
He remember what happened all too well. The satellites that had been activating around Mobius had joined together. He was in a meeting with the other freedom fighters as the eighth and final satellite had come to life above Knothole. Sonic had rushed as fast as he could to see what dangerous effects the satellite had brought; only to find the entire village deserted.  
During a quest he had taken around Mobius strange accurances kept happening him and Tails. It wasn't untill a few nights ago did he learn the truth of what they ment. The battleship that was formed by the satellites was a secret base Robotnik had created to hide safely from view of all during those months.  
These recent images vanished as much older memories flooded back to him, some as old as his childhood.  
In one of them he saw the day Robotnik took over Mobotropolis. A painful day that would be forever in the hearts of many victims and families. He was no exception for he had lost both his uncle and dog during this time.  
Then he saw himself giving a pep talk to Tails, whom was feeling sad because he believed he had no special talent. Untill Sonic raised the idea of if Tails spinning his twin-tails like helicoptor blades, maybe, just maybe he'd be able to take flight with them. He could vivedly picture the great joy on the young fox's face as he rose swiftly into the air for the first time with Sonic'a aid.  
He saw the time he and Rotor saved Bunnie from being fully robotizied. If Rotor hadn't been sight seeing that day in an area of Mobius the freedom fighters would normally not have been to and managed to run and get help, Bunnie surely would have been done for. There was unease letting Bunnie stay in the village, as Sally was paranoid that Robotnik could track them through her. The princess warmed up however, and Bunnie had become one of the finest members of the resistence.  
These visions kept coming as if it were a movie rolling right before Sonic's eyes, tearing at his already weakened emotions and threatening to blind him from his course.  
He saw himself making a fool out of Antoine, placing a whoopie cusion in the coyote's seat before he sat down to eat, with everyone giggling and snorting around as Antoine glared at the hedgehog but eventually joined in himself.  
The day Uncle Chuck's free will had been restored for the first time. Sonic couldn't remember too much more of a happier moment then being reunited with his uncle after so many years. Even if Charles was only ment to stay in the city and do spywork, Sonic at least found comfort in knowing he was back and being able to see him occationally.  
Then he saw Sally. Her beautiful eyes stared back at him, twinkling like blue crystals; so full of love and warmth. Sonic had known the squirrelmunk as far back as he could remember. Dispite having always had their arguments and their differences, Sonic always felt as if there were something more to them then just friendship. He almost lost her once before in a plan by a traitor's hand carried out through an innocent victim, which nearly caused the princess' death. It wasn't untill that moment when he was lead to believe her death did Sonic truly realize how much he really loved Sally. Now he was afraid this was it--this time he'd never see the woman he truly loved again. A tear trickled down his cheek at this thought, with a grunt he rubbed his grubby arm across his face trying to dispose of it quickly.  
He looked behind him, he had been running for days. Fleeing the trackless woods, fear pumping throgh his heart like steroids, driving him onward. Sometimes he was nearly asleep on his feet, almost forgetting why he ran. Then he would stumble. His eyes would open, and he would see the clean tear on his shirt. It ran from the center of his chest to the top of his left hip. He bore a cut in the flesh that followed the same course. It was only skin deep and had stopped bleeding, but it ached and burned unnaturally. It frightened him. He kept going. No atter that his clothing was in rags, or that his feet were cut to pieces by the rough terrain. He had to get away--away from that thing.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The morning of the fourth day found him still on the move, too exhausted to run and to afraid to rest. He was nearly delirious with fatigue and hunger, but pressed on. His weary feet had found a thin trail through the trees. He instinctively followed it, hoping on the off-chance it might lead to a cottage or settlement where he could rest. Every step was pain, now, even with his bloody feet wrapped in strips of his shirt. He was too tired to notice the faint burn from the lesser slash across his upper body. All he could think of was resting someplace safe. His blurred eyes made out a clearing ahead. He stumbled to the edge of it and paused by a large tree, looking around. At first he thought he was dreaming again. Before him was a small village, much like the one he had fled. But this one was different. And there were people moving around. He rubbed one dirty hand across his eyes, trying to brush away the haze that hung over him. Were they robots? No, they were normal people--different animals, all looking quite, secure and unconcerned. Maybe, just maybe, if he entered, they could protect him. He flagged the next person to walk by, which happened to be a tall female hedgehog. She looked about Sonic's age, but he was so dazed it was impossible to tell. A gasp escaped her throat as she looked down at the battered and bruised body in shock.  
"Please--help me--!" Sonic managed to choke out, his breath was ragged and weak.  
Shaking her head to brush away the shock she nodded. Quickly turning heel she ran over to the nearest onlooker and started to say something, thought Sonic was so delirious he couldn't make it out as he fell to his knees grasping at the dirt and grass. She walked back over to Sonic kneeling down beside him.  
"Don't worry, stranger," she said in a soothing tone, "The doctor and paramedic are on thier way."  
That was the last thing Sonic heard before he collapsed, passing out from sheer exhaustion.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wee, that's awful. More to come if I ever get around to it. Anyway ready to throw stuff at me yet? 


	2. Old Acquaintances

This story was originally made for a contest on the Domain of Netraptor site so some of the credit to this story goes to her, as a small portion from the beginning of this was written by her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legal stuff:  
This story uses characters created and copyrighted by SEGA Co. and Archie Co. with the sole exception of Sydney. She is copyright © to myself and may NOT be used without my expressed written permission.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note: The supposed "real name" of Sonic was not something I plucked off the top of my head. Ken Penders was informed by Sonic Team that "Sonic" was not our hero's real name. So Ken made up his own... which I must say is more humiliating than anything I could have ever come up with.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"W-where am I?" Sonic said with a distinct groan as he wearily opened his eyes.  
"You'er in the Kingdom of Mercia." said a femanine voice.  
Sonic's eyes darted wearily around the room, resting them to the side where the same female hedgehog that had helped him before sat on a wooden chair. The haze no longer over him he was now able to distinguish her features; She wore a hunter green short sleeved dress/robe that came down to her ankles. Her quills were the same shade of blue as Sonic's and her hair was a rich brown and was so fluffy that it completely covered one eye. She pushed her hair out of the way behind her ear and looked down at Sonic. Her beautiful brown eyes glistening like crystal orbs.  
"You'er lucky," the female said wearily "The doctor said if you had gone much longer without rest or food you would have died due to overexhaustion." she said looking down at him, an obvious look of concern on her face. Sonic looked over his shoulder to see the IV tube attached to his arm.  
"It may not be a chilidog, but it's better than nothing." Sonic managed to chuckle at his own joke. "Oh, my head," he groaned rubbing it "How long have I been out of it?"  
"Three days." the girl answered simply.  
"Thee days?!" Sonic yelped, he darted up in his bed attempting to remove his IV tube and hoist himself from the clean white blankets he laid in.  
"Calm down!" the girl said sternly placing her hands on Sonic's shoulders pushing him back, Sonic reluctantly allowed himself to fall back into his pillow "You haven't regained your strength yet."  
Sonic grumbled eyeing the hedgehog "Where did you say I am?"  
"The Kingdom of Mercia." she repeated.  
"That sounds familiar..." Sonic strayed off in thought for a moment "I know, I came here before while I was hunting down Ixis Naugus. Man, I must have really moved that first day and a half."  
"Who?" the girl asked cocking her head in curiosity.  
"Erm, no one." Sonic quickly answered, thinking of a way to quickly change the subject "Anyway, are you from this area? I noticed you don't have a brittish accent like everyone else does."  
"It's because I'm not originally from here. I was born in Mobotropolis and raised the first few years of my life there, untill it was destroyed. I'm sure that unless you've been living under a rock you'd know why." she said sourly looking towards the ground with disgust.  
"Really? Cool! I'm from Mobotropolis--or at least I was born there," Sonic perked slightly "I lived in Knothole untill about four days ago it was destroyed. Well, seven if you count the time I've been unconscious. I'd been on foot the time before ending up here." Sonic's face screwed into a mixture of anger and grief.  
The hedgehog made eye contact with Sonic cocking her brow "That's impossible. No living creature could run that fast." she said skeptically.  
"Not unless you'er me, they don't call me Sonic for nothing!" Sonic smirked as his chest swelled with obvious pride.  
The girl looked at him strangely "So Sonic's your name huh? Cute. My brother, Olgilvie, called himself Sonic as well. He was faster then most of the kids on our block, but there's no way he couldn've run halfway across the planet in four days." She lowered her now glowering eyes toward the floor "He was killed during the cope in Mobotropolis." she said, a mournful tone to her voice.  
A look of complete bewilderment spread across Sonic's features, he bolted upright into a seated position again as the blood drained from his face.  
The girl blinked at the look of the horror-stikken expression on Sonic'a face "What's your problem?"  
"I don't believe I ever caught your name..." Sonic said slowly trying to regain his composer, a muscle under his eye had begun to twitch.  
"Sydney?" she asked with obvious confusion.  
Sonic's face managed to turn paler still, looking as though he was about to pass out.  
"Are you ok?" Sydney asked with alarm standing up  
Sonic waved his hand motioning her to back off, rubbing his temples he collected his thoughts as things slowly fell into place "You didn't by any chance have an uncle named Sir Charles Hedgehog, or a dog named Muttski?"  
Sydney set her jaw glaring at Sonic for a moment, "If I did, how would you know?"  
Sonic took a deep breath "My real name is--" he cut himself off balling his fists, he just couldn't bring himself to say it.  
"Wait, wait. Are you trying to tell me that your name--Olgilvie?" Sydney sputtered slightly, but still kept her composer and skeptical tone.  
Sonic let out a groan at hearing the name twice in so few minutes closing his eyes.  
"You can't be serious. I mean Ol--"  
"Say that name again and I am going to hurt you." Sonic hissed rubbing his temple.  
"So what exactly is that supposed top mean. You'er my dead brother?"  
Sonic didn't answer, he didn't know what to say. So much had already happened, this was too much.  
"Well?"  
"I could say the same about my dead sister." Sonic spoke after a long moment of silence "Concidering the circumstances and the fact I -am- halfway across the globe from where we lived, this all seems just too phony to me. What I want to know, is if you -are- my sister, how is it your still alive? I -know- I saw you get burried under the rubble from an explosion."  
Blinking Sydney tried not to well up as the old memories involuntarily flooded back to her "I hadn't been killed miraculously, only knocked out and with minor wounds. I think as the SWOTbots were clearing away the rubble they had found me underneath. Thinking I was dead and therefor no use to them, discarded me. And what of you? You weren't far from the explosion yourself."  
"I--we--er--Rosie was leading me, Sally and the other children from the castle away toward a sealed passageway toward Knothole. I watched you coming toward us just as one of the towers came crumbling down. It had missed us, but it did manage to block our path. Rosie had to take us to another area of the castle that lead to a secret bogus passageway that lead into an area of the Great Forest. We ended up having to walk several miles before we reached Knothole's entrance." Sonic said, eyes fixed toward the ground as he reached into some of his inner-most and tried-forgotten memories "What happened to you after you got away?"  
"Well--I didn't know anything about Knothole. As you might remember by the King's orders it was kept as a storeground and a haven for knights who where wounded in battle, therefor he kept it's location secluded to all except his knights and a few of his servants. Because of that, I didn't know where it was or how to get there," she paused biting her lip "I was so scared. I had absolutely no one to go to." she sobbed lightly, whiping her face with her sleeve.  
"So, what happened next? How did you get here?"  
"I attempted to live in the Great Forest by myself. It worked for a short while. I slept where ever I could, and I knew which fruits were safe to eat and soforth. Homesickness and even worse fear set it as the days went by.  
It was later I had overcome a tribe of echidnas passing through the area. They had been locking fresh wounds from an attack of Robotnik's and were trying to leave the area as quickly as they were capable of. Well, curiosity overcame me and I approached them.  
It was then I met Athair, mitre of the tribe. Even thought I wasn't one of their kind, seeing that I was so young with no one to care for me, Athair personally took me in under his wing and raised me, partially to make up for having just lost his wife to Robotnik I would suppose, but he never admitted. It was years I spent with them. The tribe was nomadic; constantly moving around in search of better land to call home.  
It was just before the tribe found their goal that they had searched for for centuries--ever since the Floating Island, a floating landmass from their own legends was raised to the sky according to what Athair had told me of. Athair gave the title of mitre to his great-grandson, whom was supposedly the guardian of this Floating Island. I watched sadly as the tribe--my family--finally found their gowl in finding Albion--supposedly the land that bore the echidna race.  
I knew I could not go, so I was taken in by Rob O' the Hedge and Mari-An; the only member of the tribe who did not go with the others. And that's pretty much where me story ends. I've been here since." Sydney snuffled whiping another tear from her face.  
Sonic sat in silent awe at the story that was just unfolded before him, couple with the shock of recent events and Sydney's presence.  
"So," Sydney perked whiping her face again "Why exactly are you here? And why such desparate looking conditions? I mean, what happened to Knothole?"  
Sonic looked into Sydney's brown eyes, the curiosity sparked behind them had suddenly began to flood away her saddened thoughts. He looked up in thought, lowering his eyelids slightly as fear filled his eyes.  
"It was horrible. I mean, sheesh. It was thought that Robotnik was dead--that I'd killed him. But that wasn't the case," Sonic breathed heavily, bowing his head "He was hiding, waiting for the right time to strike--when we'd be the most off guard; and he did. You see, we had rescued King Acorn from the Zone of Silence--A manmade vortex zone much different from any Chaos Emerald created one--and the free will of the robians--robotizied mobians--was restoed, including our parents as I discovered.  
We thought we could just try to live in peace as best we could and try to clean up the mess Robotnik's polution had caused. Everyone had moved back t the again renamed Mobotropolis, while the robians took Knothole as their haven to avoid racial issues. The it happened--Me and the freedom fighters were discussing some strange events that had been happening that we assumed were connected to eight satillites. Seven of them had been activated, with each came a strange event. The eight was activated that night--directly over Knotle. I raced down to the village as fast as I could, only to find it completely deserted. No trace of anyone, not even Uncle Chuck, Mom or Dad.  
During the time I was scoping out Knothole, there was chaos back in Mobotropolis. Robotnik had appeared in Sally's bedroom where our meeting had taken place through teleportation with several COMbots. Before the initial shock wore off and reinforcements could be called, Robotnik had seized everyone in the room. He then put the king in a robotizier that was special build for me, but seeing as how I wasn't there for him to test it on, he used the king as his test subject. This robotizier as I found out later was attached to a Chaos Emerald, which would enhance the abilities of it's victims far times greater then a normal one would. This made the robot king unstopable against his own knights--as if they would try to hurt him anyway.  
A little less than half the population had been killed, the rest were robotizied. I had managed to zoom my way back to the kingdom in time to see the distruction going on. I then noticed the main invasion was coming from the castle. Remembering Sally and the rest of the gang were in there I ran in in an effort to save them--but I was too late. Everyone inside the castle was either dead or robotic. I was confronted by Rotor, Antoine and Amy Rose before I had managed to reach the room they had all been in--there I had found Sally taking cover not far away and grabbed her. We bearly managed to get out because of the fact I wouldn't dare attack anyone for fear of hurting them. After I had made it to the Great Forest I realized we were being tailed. Sally ended up being captured, by the time I arrived to save her she had been robotizied. She the one who gave me--this" Sonic sighed motioning to the cut across his chest trying hard, trying had not to tear up.  
Sydney sat utterly dumbstruck. To think, all this time the kingdom of Mobotropolis--her homeland-- had been thriving and all this time Robotnik was supposedly no more. Now all of a sudden Robotnik returns and leaves nothing but smoldering ashes.  
"I never thought I'd see the day that Robotnik won the war," Sonic huffed trying his hardest to choke back tears "It's all over."  
"That's not true..." Sydney whispered softly.  
"It is so. I've failed everyone. I've no one to help me--I'm alone against an army of former friends and family. What could I possibly do except get myself killed--or worse?"  
Sydney's eyes narrowed to slits, "Sonic, you've changed alot since I knew you. You'er not like I used to know you at all," she said gruffly "Sure, when I knew you we were both spoiled brats who couldn't give a hoot about anything except play, but the Sonic I knew would never give up no matter what the situation was if he had his mind set on it."  
Sonic looked up at her, "You're right. I'm not the Sonic you used to know. Because now I realize all I've ever fought for was in vain. All it did was prolong fate." he muttered trying his hardest to choke back his tears and keep his composer, but it was obvious he was on the verge of a breakdown.  
"That's not true!" Sydney hissed "If there's one thing I learned from the Tribe of Arakkis, it's no matter how hard or impossible a situation may be; NEVER give up! There has to be a way. There HAS to be!"  
"Perhaps you should try telling that to someone who actually cared. I'm telling you, my situation is hopeless." Sonic muttered looking downward, his eyes turning redder by the second, the corners dampening.  
"When we were kids you wanted more than anything to be the best. The unbeatable. The one absolutely no one could touch. So you worked hard running for miles each day improving your running skills. It made me so mad how persistent you were! But look at you! Look at how much you've obviously achomplished! For one, who else could have run halfway across the planet on foot within a short period of four days? Four days!" Sydney bellowed "And you know what? I admired you for that." the female growled narrowing her eyes.  
"You what?" Sonic looked up a bit baffled.  
"You heard me. I admired you. I admired your determination, I admired your courage. I don't even think your friends knew I even existed. I hid and played by myself, kept my own company with my dolls and didn't like being around other people. I was a coward!"  
"Yeah, well you always told me of how much you hated me."  
"I hated your attitude! Your attitude stunk! But everything else I admired. Although now I can see what you really are. A crybaby! What's the matter? Stakes get a little too high? Odds get a little onesided?"  
Sonic's eyes shot open as a rage suddenly filled them, a slight snarl creeping across his features "Shut up." he hissed, venom coursing through each word.  
"Aw, is the baby gonna cry now? Is the baby gonna run home to mommy?"  
"Shut up!" Sonic screeched bearing his canines at the female in a full snarl.  
"You make me sick," Sydney snarled "And you know what? I don't have to sit here and listen to you whine or threaten me either. If anyone asks I will be in my hut. Goodbye--Olgilvie." She made sure to emphasize the last word staring coldly into Sonic's eyes with her own teeth bared. With that turned heel and walked towards the foot. Stepping out with a swift slam she was gone.  
Sonic sneered, canines still widely bared, down towards the floor clenching his fists tightly "The nerve of her!" he bellowed ramming his fists between his legs into the soft white matress he laid on. Calming down slightly he leaned against his pillows thinking of the conversation the two had just had "The absolute nerve of her!" he repeated "No one could tick me off that bad except St. John. Scratch that, she blows Stinkboy out of the water."  
He then considered the last few statements Sydney had made before her outburst "So, I was an actual inspireation to her--I guess what I said must have been a real let down. Although after what she said she deserves a major let-down." Sonic wrinkled his nose in disgust "Although maybe--just maybe there is a way I can stop Robotnik." Sonic rolled the idea around in his mind for a few seconds thinking long and hard over the odds of it working--something he didn't do very often.  
"Well, it's better than nothing. It's a chance at least." He said removing his IV tube, hoisting himself from his bed and making his way towards the door.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ooo, self insertion. I'm sure someone's gonna club me now. 


	3. Contact Is Made

This story was originally made for a contest on the Domain of Netraptor site so some of the credit to this story goes to her, as a small portion from the beginning of this was written by her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legal stuff:  
This story uses characters created and copyrighted by SEGA Co. and Archie Co. with the sole exception of Sydney. She is copyright © to myself and may NOT be used without my expressed written permission.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sonic!" A familiar voice shouted.  
Sonic turned heel "Rob! long time no see!" Sonic said as the cloaked, aqua green hedgehog approached him.  
"Aye, same be here fellow friend!" the cloaked hedgehog gestured extending his hand for Sonic to shake, Sonic gladly taking it.  
"What be wrong with Maiden Sydney? She burst out of the medical hut in such a fury I've never seen." Rob asked with a note of concern in his voice.  
"That's between her and me. We sort of had a disagreement after a short talk." Sonic said looking to the side narrowing his eyes.  
"Aye, then I will not make it my buisiness." Rob said respectfully, "But I must ask, what brings ye here to Deerwood under such unexpected occations?"  
"I was actually going to mention that. See, I'm in a pretty tight jam at the moment, and I'm going to need all the support I can get. Do have have any means of contacting other Freedom Fighter groups by any chance?"  
"Of course my friend, and you'er welcome to it! What be the situation?"  
"I'll make sure you know everything as I explain it to the other groups. This is going to be big."  
"Well, I'll be happy to help a fellow 'hog, come with me!" Rob cheerfully instructed. Sonic nodded slightly and followed the cloaked hedgehog towards a large hut. Inside was a small table with several chairs, obviously a meeting room. A small desk sat in the corner with a file cabnet beside it, and off to another corner was a very large compter. Five monitor screen were embedded on it, one larger screen in the middle with two smaller ones on either side.  
"Here ye go, this be it!" Rob said as his chest swelled with pride pointing toward the computer "Tis a beauty, tis not? Managed to swipe it from the High Sheriff after one of his previous bases were destroyed. Come, sit." Rob instructed Sonic to sit down in a small compter chair that sat in front of the machine. The cloaked hedgehog then punched in a few buttons on it's mother board as the monitors hummed to life; their soft glow illuminating the otherwise dark room.  
"Just speak into that microphone as soon as contact is made to the other group's equipment." Rob instructed pressing a few more buttons.  
"Ok, will do." Sonic replied, a pit of excitment welling in his stomach.  
"Ok, now." Rob finally said after a few minutes.  
Sonic let out a low, excited squeak as the words spilled from his mouth "Calling all available Freedom Fighter groups, this is an emergency! If you are within range of this message, please respond!" Sonic said into the mic. A few minutes passed, then the static began to buzz on three of the monitors, stopping when three faces appeared on them. They were: Knuckles; of the Chaotix, Lupe; of the Wolfpack Freedom Fighers, and Walt Wallabee; of the Downunda Freedom Fighters.  
"Guys--and gal, I'm going to need you assistence as soon as possible, if not sooner. There's been a pretty urgent emergency, and I need EVERYONE involved we'er going to make this work!"  
"Why, what's up Blue? Knuckles asked cocking his head as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand.  
"You guys might think I'm crazy--" Sonic gulped hard "-- But it's Robotnik."  
No words were said, the three faces stared with a mixture of concern and curiosity, Rob included from behind the seat Sonic sat in.  
"Um, Sonic are you ok? Robotnik's dead, remember?" Knuckles said, confusion adorning his features.  
"That's what me and the Knothole Freedom Fighters thought too, but we were wrong. He attacked us. I'm--I'm the only one left." Sonic said, his face turning slightly red with humiliation having admitted that. He then proceeded to tell the small group what he had told Sydney.  
"Please, you've got to help me," Sonic choked slightly swallowing down every ounce of pride within him, a bitter pill indeed "I'm--I'm desparate. I don't know what else to do."  
Everyone's faces went blank once more, having heard Sonic--one of the most arrogant, vain, and cocky people any of them had ever known--openly admit weakness in such a fasion.  
"Oh dear, this is a moment I certainly need to cherish." Knuckles finally chuckled breaking the silence.  
"You'er not helping, Knucklehead..." Sonic growled watching Walt reach up to catch a snicker.  
"Ahem, getting back on subject--" Lupe gave a hard glare to her left as if someone was standing there "--My pack and I will be there. Robotnik is our common enemy after all, if unity isn't brought forth to stop him he will once again return to full power and become a terrorist to our planet. And like with what happened to Mobotropolis, if he don't act now who knows who he will take by surprise and conquer easily. Again, my pack will stand beside you."  
"Same here dude, any long time bud of mine deserves a little help from yours truly. Besides, as Lupe said, if this isn't taken care of you KNOW it's gonna spread to my island. And that's a no-no."  
"Hey maite, it might take us a lil doin' ta get where yeh live, but the D.U.F.F will be thair as soon as we can."  
"Aye, my band of rebels may not be at service, but I will personally assist you." Rob spoke up placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder--announcing for the first time his presence."  
Knuckles blinked at seeing the robed hedgehog "Er, Sonic, where exactly ARE you?"  
Sonic perked slightly, he hadn't mentioned that. "I'm, er, in Mercia."  
"Mercia?! Don't you think you'er a little far from home?"  
"Considering if my home was still in one piece." Sonic gave a cold glare at the echidna.  
"Whoa, whoa, sorry. No hard feelings, sheesh." Knuckles said quickly throwing his mittened hands up.  
Sonic opened his mouth to reply, but was immidiately cut off by a knock on the door behind him and a familiar female voice.  
"Rob? Are you in there? It's me, Sydney! I need to talk, is it ok for me to come in?"  
"Oh no..." Sonic muttered under his breath.  
"Maiden Sydney? Yes, do come in!" Rob said cheerfully as the female entered the room.  
"Thank you I--Sonic?! What are you doing in here, you'er supposed to be in sick bay!" Sydney immidiately shouted apon seeing Sonic peak out from behind the side of his chair.  
"Who died and made you my mother?" Sonic snorted slumping back down.  
"I am your sister!" Sydney shot back folding her arms.  
"Oh right. You lean this all of a half hour ago and already you think you can start bossing me around."  
Looks of curiosity spread throughout everyone's faces at the mentioning of the word 'sister'.  
Sydney suddenly blinked "You look like you'er about to cry. Again."  
Sonic growled quickly running a hand across his face "I am not."  
"Maiden Sydney, I think Sonic may be a bit little stressed over recent events. Teasing him may not be the best remedy at the given time." Ron said in a stern yet sympathetic tone, only causing Sydney to giggle. The faces on the screen just stared back, Knuckles smirked having noticed the obvious redness around Sonic's eyes the entire time.  
"Getting back on subject..." Sonic growled "I want to thank all of you for agreeing to help me. You have NO idea how much this means to me."  
"Heiy, no problem maite, that's what friends are for." Walt said giving two thumbs up.  
The next few minutes were spent giving locations on where to meet up, as soon as plans were arranged the three parties exchanges bookbyes and signed out.  
Sonic slowly spin around in his seat facing Sydney "What were you trying to do to me? Don't you know I have a reputation I need to keep in order!" Sonic growled.  
"Oh right, big reputatioon. Didn't look like much to me from what I've seen."  
"Oh shut up." Sonic muttered.  
"Well," Rob spoke up breaking the two up "It'll be awhile before we get there. I suggest we prepair ourselves for the journey back to ye homeland." Rob eyed Sonic, his humble nature replaced by one of rock hard seriousness.  
Sonic nodded "Yeah, I guess so. Thinking about it it seems like it's gonna be a much longer trip then it took to get me here."  
"Aye, it will be. Remember, I am not fast as the wind like you."  
"AHEM." Sydney coughed catching the two boy's attention "Do you honestly think I'm letting you two go by yourselves?"  
"Maiden Sydney, this is a serious battle. It shouldn't concern one as frail as yo--"  
"Frail my foot!" she emphasized her point by stomping her foot "I want to go. It's Robotnik's fault I've lived the life I have. If it wasn't for him I'd be with my real family! I want to help stop this guy as much as possible." She said solomly.  
"Sydney, please--"  
"Besides, it's been years since I've seen my homeland. I want to see how much has changed. It's my right!"  
Rob face palmed, Sonic looking to the side with a scowl adorning his features.  
"Fine, you want to come? Come. But I'm not gonna be responsible when you get your butt in trouble." Sonic said coldly. Have you ever felt as though you were being written in a script seriously abused by self insertion? Sonic couldn't help but think that.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If THIS doesn't start getting people to start throwing stuff at me, I dunno what will. I mean, I'm only taking Sonic completely out of character XP 


	4. Come Together

This story was originally made for a contest on the Domain of Netraptor site so some of the credit to this story goes to her, as a small portion from the beginning of this was written by her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legal stuff:  
This story uses characters created and copyrighted by SEGA Co. and Archie Co. with the sole exception of Sydney. She is copyright © to myself and may NOT be used without my expressed written permission.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note: For those who don't know, in the comic at the time this story was written, Charmy is/was no longer with the Chaotix and that is why he does not appear.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Downunda-  
"Freedom fighters, get ready for a wallup of a show. Pack yer bags we'er going to the Great Forests of Knothole!" Walt commanded hoping up to his fellow band.  
"What, why?" Guru Emu asked cocking his head with curiosity from his cross-legged position on the ground, Barby Koala and Bill Platypuss giving the same look.  
"You remember Sonic, eh?"  
"How could I forget." Bill mumbled eyeing the red wallabee.  
"I've jest gotten in contact with 'im he's gonna be needing out assistence. I'll explain more later, but fer the moment we need to start packing our bags becayse wai've got a long way's to go and there's no time to waiste."  
"Wait, wait, wait. Wai'er going ta travel to the other side of the globe to help thait bloke of a hedgehog wai've met a number of one times?"  
"Ok thain, if yer not up ta helping Sonic, ever think'ah our old maite Tailes? He's in just as big a stew an we owe him a debt fer taking out Crocbot that one time! And not ta mention our 'ol maites Bunnie and Antoine--And Wombat Stu's out there wurking fer the kaing!"  
"Alright, alright already! You've made yer point!" Bill practically facefaulted, Barby couldn't help but chuckle at this.  
"I'll be good to see 'ol Tailes and Stu again, I've been wondering about them laitely." Guru commented with a smile.  
"From whait Sonic told me he's the only one who managed to get out of the city without being captured..."  
"Waite a second, whait are you talking about? And how are we supposed to get there?" Barby interupted.  
"Wai've foiled a couple of 'ol Crocbot's bases, eh? I'm sure he'd have some forms of transportation in them. C'mon now, I'll explain everything on the waiy.We need ta get ourselves organized an ready ta leave by tomorrow night!" Walt said hopping off quickly leaving the three to give each other baffled looks.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
-Area unknown-  
The Wolfpack were huddled in a circle around a fire. For the past couple of weeks they had nestled themselves in an abandoned city that had once belong to humans, it had been raining nonstop and they were waiting for them to die down before moving on . In this time having come across two young human girls whom claimed to be the last two living there. Lupe being a kind leader had accepted the two into her pack.  
Reynard and Canus conversed with each other over recent events, Diablo and Athena both laid off to the side snoring peacefully, Athena using the wolf's tail as a pillow. Leeta, Lyco and Ariel each played with each other tossing a ball Ariel owned between them.  
Lupe walked up silently to the group, her pack each giving their own gestures of welcome to her. The alpha stopped a few feet from the fire staring into it, then turned to face the rest of them. Tossing her braid back she gave a solem glare to each one, whom in turn returned curious attention save Diablo and Athena. Lyco quickly reached over shaking the two awake before returning her attention to Lupe.  
"Is something wrong?" Canus asked breaking the awkward silence.  
"While exploring part of an old military building for possible supplies, a piece of communication equipment had received a message, with Sonic's voice at the other end. I had managed to figure out how to respond to his message," She paused for a moment, "He and the others in Mobotropolis are in trouble and he has reqested the assistence of anyone whom is able. I've offered us."  
"But--Lupe!" Leeta exclaimed utterly shocked.  
"We've come so far, we've come close to reaching our home. How can we just turn around now?" Reynard followed.  
"Tell me Reynard; wouldn't you do the same if it were I or any other member of our pack in place of Sonic? They are our friends. And from Sonic's message our help is not only needed, but desperately."  
"What exactly is this so desperate emergency?" Diablo asked folding his arms.  
Lupe sighed and began to explain.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
-The Floating Island-  
"Guys, get ready. We'er going on a little trip!" Knuckles called running up to the Chaotix inside a burger joint. Most were sitting down eating, Vector however was near the back beating his fists on an arcade machine swearing over loosing his high score.  
"Yo Knux, what's up?" Mighty asked noticing Knux was in a light pant from running.  
"Come outside, this isn't exactly the best place to hold a conversation about it..." He looked around eyeing various echidnas and dingos scattered around giving them curious looks.  
"Sure thing." Espio said raising from his seat. Each suddenly flinched when they heard Vector's swearing become considerably louder. Looking in the croc's direction they noticed a dingo worker biquoring with Vector over his abuse to the machine.  
"That stupid umbrapolit shot my airship! 300 more points and I would have beaten the high score!" Vector fumed raising his fists to hit the machine again.  
"Sir, that is public property, you do not go abusing it like that unless you want a lawsuit!"  
"Lawsuit, smawsuit, you try reaching the high score without wanting to tear that thing apart!"  
"VECTOR!" Mighty yelled.  
The croc jumped hearing his name barked so forcefully, blinking he turned his head seeing Julie-Su growl dragging him by the tail with Mighty's help "Hey Witch, lemme go!" he snapped pulling his tail away.  
"In case you weren't paying attention." Julie ignored the insult jerking her thumb in Knux's direction with a disgruntled gesture.  
"Knuckles mah man!" Vec accounced happily running over to him causing both Julie and Mighty to fall over from the sudden jerk and leaving the dingo and his dirty glares "Long time no see bud, what's the deal, yo?"  
Knuckles rolled his eyes "Come on outside, I have something important I need to tell everyone. And here is definitely not the best place; especially not after that scene."  
"Pfft, what? Dare you to play that game and see how it feels!"  
"Whatever, come on."  
"So Knux, what's up?" Espio spoke up once the group had reached a fountain not far from the burger place.  
Knuckles proceeded to explain Sonic's situation and plea to the Chaotix, giving glares to Vector whom seemed insistent on causing trouble by flicking water at everyone.  
"Whoa, whoa, so you like, just offered all of us just like that? But who's going to watch the island while we'er gone?"  
"I've already made a request to Constable Remmington, he's going to dispatch EST troops around the island to help make up for my absence. It may not be the greatest plan in the world but I serioudly doubt the island's going to have a major invasion while we'er gone."  
"Say, what does this have to do with us anyway? Vector chimed in after having thrown water on Julie, whom returned a glare that could kill.  
"Look, if Robotnik destroys Mobius it's guaranteed we'er next considering we'er floating right above. I won't let that happen. The problem needs to be taken care of while it's still contained to one area, we can't let Robotnik have the chance to spread out again!"  
"So, how long are you expecting this to be?" Mighty asked.  
"Well, given Sonic's current location we'er going to have to give him at least a week to get back to the Great Forest, so that's roughly when we'er going to head out. When we get there I can't really say how long a stay we'll have."  
A fememine scream suddenly pirced everyone's ears followed by a male yelp and a loud splash as Julie shoved Vector into the foutain "How does it feel to be wet, idiot?!" she snarled.  
Knuckles looked to Espio and Mighty sighing.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You've made it this far? Wow, I'm actually holding someone's interest? Shock shock =B 


	5. Plan of Attack

This story was originally made for a contest on the Domain of Netraptor site so some of the credit to this story goes to her, as a small portion from the beginning of this was written by her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legal stuff:  
This story uses characters created and copyrighted by SEGA Co. and Archie Co. with the sole exception of Sydney. She is copyright © to myself and may NOT be used without my expressed written permission.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-A week and a half later, 30 miles from Knothole-  
"This is it people, there's no turning back." Sonic said moreso to himself than to the large group he had his back turned to, he let out a deep sigh. His nerves were shot and he had had little sleep the past few nights. He tried his best to maintain his macho image but it was obvious he was under alot of stress.  
He turned around eyeing everyone who made it and bit his lip, "This is the plan; but before I explain I need you guys to put these on." Sonic held out his hand offering a tiny microchip to everyone "These are neuro-overriders, put them behind your left ears and make sure they'er secure. I took the chance of swipping them from Knothole yesterday. These are in case the worst happens..." he paused "They'll enable you to keep your free will after robotization., although I'm hoping that doesn't happen..." he looked down at his palm counting the number he held then glanced up mentally counting the number of people in front of them. He was short by a few "That's great. I hadn't expected those two human girls of Lupe's and never thought to take too many extra of these things."  
"Sonic," Lyco spoke out "I'll stay here and watch them, there's no need to involve them out there."  
"That helps, but it still leaves one person without one." He twisted his mouth to the side "I'll take the chance and go without. You'er all more important." he paused "Knuckles; I want you, Walt, Espio and Sydney to come with me, we'er going to shut down the main generator. Wolfpack, I'll need you guys to take down the backup so Robo-tub's systems will be out of commision for awhile. I need the rest of yo to serve as a distraction. Got that?"  
A sea of nods were exchanged.  
"Good. Now, I have one other thig to say before we move out. Please, PLEASE try not to hurt any of the robians if you can help it. If they attack you try to hold your ground, just please try not to hurt them."  
"Yeah, and what happens if any of us 'accidentally' did?" Vector wrinkled his nose.  
Sonic glared at the croc growling "I said hold your ground. Do what you have to, just try not to hurt them. It's not their fault they'er attacking you, respect that."  
Vector parted his lips in a slight snarl at the hedgehog's tone "Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
Sonic snorted at the croc's challenge trying hard not to loose his temper as he took a step forward, to his surprise he heard a loud crunch under his feet in doing so.  
"What in the...?" he asked to himself reaching down toward the object turning out to be a tiny computer. "Nicole?!" he exclaimed nearly dropping her.  
"Thank you for cracking my screen, Sonic." the computer replied scarcastically.  
Cocking his head Sonic blinked, wrinkling his nose "Well excuse me. I only didn't see you down there!"  
"My apologies, Sonic. But it would have been nice if I had been found sooner instead of left out in the elements."  
Sonic snorted at the compter's rudeness "I thought you were with Sally when she was captured?"  
"I was, but I did not remain with her. Observe." Nicole said as she began to produce a 3D projection.  
Everyone watched with amazment as the little computer did so, showing Sonic running through the forest carrying Sally in his arms.  
"Sonic, he's gaining on us!" Sally's tiny projection self yelled.  
"Nonsense Sal, no way anyone can keep up with the hedg--" Sonic's projection was interrupted by a blast "--Whoa! How's he managing to keep up at this speed?!"  
"Nonsense, huh?"  
"So what? He's nothing I can't shake off with a little zig and a--"  
"Sonic--LOOK OUT!!"  
"Huh?" Sonic turned his head just in time to see a plasma blast sail painfully close to him knocking the hedgehog off his feet and tumbling several times, dropping Sally as he did so.  
Spitting out dirt Sonic jumped to his feet in time to see an unconscious Sally being lifted up by a robot conposed of sleek black metal. His features were hardly distinguishable in his projection form. As the robot securred Sally under it's arm a green circle appeared around the idea where Nicole slipped out of Sally's vest pocket and landed in the grass as the robot sped off in a trail of dust.  
"SALLY!" Sonic's image yelled gritting his teeth with clenged fists as he sped off after the fiend.  
"End of 3D projection." Nicole said suddenly as the image vanished "You see Sonic, I was with Sally when she was captured, I simply did not remain with her."  
Sonic gave a hatefull snarl to the computer "Well thank you for widening an already gaping wound!"  
"You'er welcome, Sonic."  
Sonic let out a disgusted screech throwing Nicole to the ground at this remark.  
"Will you stop it with that thing?" Knuckles yelled picking up Nicole "If we'er going to do this, let's go already."  
"Say, what was that weird robot?" Diablo asked out of curiosity.  
Sonic pased obviously not wanting to answer "That was, and still is, King Acorn."  
Just as Sonic expected, looks of disbelief and shock spread over everyone's faces "Word of advice, keep a sharp eye out for him. He's fast and strong, and he's going to be a ton of pain if he shows up," Sonic paused "Well, what are we waiting for? We'er wasting time, let's go!"  
Everyone nodded parting their separate ways.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Crawling along, doop-de-do... It'll pick up soon. Hang in there. *watches people run away* ... Bleh. 


	6. Reunited

This story was originally made for a contest on the Domain of Netraptor site so some of the credit to this story goes to her, as a small portion from the beginning of this was written by her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legal stuff:  
This story uses characters created and copyrighted by SEGA Co. and Archie Co. with the sole exception of Sydney. She is copyright © to myself and may NOT be used without my expressed written permission.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic stoped and glanced down at Nicole held firmly in his hands. Above the computer was a small 3D projection of Robotropolis, giving a quick glance at the small map he turned to the others ushering them to follow and he crept along the dark alleyway. "Come on, this way." he whispered softly.  
"Are you sure we'er going the right way? Knuckles asked walking alongside the hedgehog.  
"According to Nicole we are, it shouldn't be too much farther from here."  
Knuckles allowed himself to fall back a few paces from Sonic, giving a curious look to the Hedgehog "He really isn't acting like himself," he thought inwardly "It's almost disturbing."  
"Heiy maites, slow up. Ah jest heard something weird." Walt said suddenly causing everyone to halt.  
"I heard it too..." Espio said slowly in a hushed tone.  
"Everyone get back!" Knuckles commanded as Sonic quickly lead each behind a dumpster.  
A few minutes later a robot emerged, glowing red eyes gleamed over brown metal, auburn spikes adorned it's head and bright blue armor apon it's chest. Looking over it's shoulder everyone instictively ducked down lower dispite they were already out of view.  
"That's--Sally!" Sonic whispered, causing Sydney to slap a hand over his mouth. Sonic yanked her arm away giving a murderous glare.  
Turning it's body to face it's gaze it turned out that it was indeed Sally. After a few painfully silent moments the robot finally droned; "Heat sensors detecting non-robotic life." as it approached where the group was hidden.  
"We'er busted, scatter!" Espio yelled at everyone did so just as a plasma blast met the dumpter causing it to fall over, it's contents splattering everywhere.  
"Walt, take Nicole and put her in your pouch!" Sonic yelled tossing the computer at the wallabee.  
"Will do, maite!" Came his reply catching it and stuffing it away.  
Knuckles immidiately dived toward her, knuckleclaws poised.  
"No! Don't hurt her!" Sonic yelled, too late. Knuckles rammed into Sally causing her to go flying back into a building.  
"You idiot!" Sonic growled running past Knuckles smacking him on the head as he passed, never bothering to acknowledge the echidna's retort.  
The hedgehog stopped short as Sally began to get back to her feet. He couldn't help but feel tears welling up looking into her at one time cheerful blue eyes, now cold and expressionless.  
"Freedom Fighters priority one, halt and prepair for capture. Oppose and die." Sally droned poising her cannon once back on her feet.  
"Sal, it's me, Sonic! Stop!" He yelled holding his arms up defensively.  
"You bloke, shie's going ta kill you!" Walt scolded hopping in to grab the hedgehog as the area where he stood became scorched black.  
"Where in the world is Sydney?" Espio growled scanning the area spotting all but her.  
"Right here!" came the female's reply as she sprung out from behind Sally clinging onto the robotic squirrelmunk's back.  
Sydney smirked at her catch but didn't get much time to celebrate as Sally fired a pair of rocket boosters in her legs, with a yelp Sydney cling into Sally's neck as the robot began to spin wildly.  
"Get me off of this thing!" Sydney screamed clinging for dear life, loosing that fight her fingers slipped ramming her into the side of a building.  
"That idiot--!" Sonic growled trying to contain his temper as he ran over to his sister "Are you alright?"  
"I'm gonna barf..." she moaned rubbing her head.  
Rolling his eyes Sonic growled leaving her where she laid.  
Knuckles lept at Sally again grabbing her by the arm in an attempt to keep her under control. As he did this Walt took the liberty of pulling a boomerang from his pouch and trying a rope to it and throwing it toward Sally. The boomerang wrapping around her legs causing her to fall with Sonic's help as he grabbed her other arm. Once on the ground Espio pounced onto her back pinning her in place as best as he could. By this time Sydney had gotten to her feet and was circling around the boys wondering what she could do to help.  
"I can't hold her much longer!" Espio growled as the others also strained to hold her, Walt coming to hold her down as well.  
"Someone get me out of here, I have an idea." Nicole's muffled voice came from inside Walt's pouch.  
"Heiy maite, ah'd be happy to given the chance I could..." Walt grunted.  
"I'll get her!" Sydney called running up to the wallabee shoving her arm down his pouch.  
"Heiy now, watch it!" He yelped in surprise at the hedgehog's sudden action.  
"Sorry about that.." She blushed slightly pulling the computer out and flipping it's screen up.  
"Keep her on the ground. Sydney, take me over to Sally and do as I say."  
"Ok..." Sydney replied slowly uncertain of the computer's intentions as she walked over to the furious robot the other four where trying hard to keep down.  
"That panel on the side of her head, I want you to open it."  
"Say what?!" Sonic yelped apon hearing this "Are you crazy?!"  
"Cool it, Sonic," Nicole scolded "I know what I'm doing."  
Unsure of what she was doing Sydney plucked a quill from her head and began trying to remove the plate from the squirrelmunk's head, not an easy task when the person in question won't stay still, but she managed to get it off sucessfully.  
"Good, now, connect me to the red connector you see on the left hand side." Nicole's instructions came as Sydney awkwardly obeyed.  
"What'er you trying to do?" Knuckles grunted.  
"I am going to deactivate her." Nicole answered simply.  
"WHAT?!" Sonic yelped letting go of Sally's arm, whom in turn reached up slapping him. With another yelp, this one in pain, Sonic growled grabbing the arm once more holding it down.  
"Deactivating... now." Nicole clicked and beeped a few times, Sally's red eyes faded into black as she went limp.  
"Sydney," Nicole started once Sally was completely off "I want you to carefully find a microchip that looks like this." a 3D projection appeared over the tiny compter of a small green microchop with a yellow line running across it.  
"Ok..." She said slowly carefully pushing through wires with one hand, Nicole providing a lightsource as the hedgehog held he in the other. A few minutes passed, "I think I found it." she finally said.  
"Good. Remove it. We will need a neuro-overrider in place before we can reactivate her however."  
"Wait, I see what you'er trying to do!" Espio chimed in suddenly, "You'er removing the chip Robotnik uses to control her and replacing it with a neuro-overrider to give her back free will!"  
"You are correct."  
"There's a problem with that though," Sonic interjected "We were short on a few neuro-overriders to begin with, I'm already waltzing around without one.Where are we going to get it?"  
"Shei can take maine." Walt offered carefully removing his "It's a raisk, but wai'er already taiking one ta begin with beaing here."  
"That will do," Nicole confirmed "Sydney, carefully put it in place of the previous chip. Make sure it is in there firmly."  
"Ok... done."  
"Good. Now reconnect me."  
As Sydney did so Nicole began to make a series of beeping noises before finally stopping.  
"Process complete. Please remove me, everyone step back once having done so."  
Carefully removing Nicole's wires and stepping back everyone watched as Sally's eyes lit back up, and, in a dazed and confused fasion, slowly began to stirr. Pulling herself to her knees and rubbing her head it was obvious things hadn't sunk in just yet.  
"What happened... Sonic?" She asked wearily.  
"Nicole you'er a genius!" Sonic exclaimed happily, a tear falling down his cheek without his realizing. Knuckles and Espio gave each other a high five and Walt just stared in amazment.  
"What's going on here? Why are you all staring at me like--" Sally stopped suddenly having noticed what it was. Glancing down at her body a small whimper escaped her throat as she tried surpressing the urge to scream.  
"Sally... it's ok..." Sonic said in a gentle tone appraoching the princess as she shakenly began to get to her feet.  
"What happened?! The last thing I remember was riding on your back on the way out of Mobotropolis..."  
"... And your dad tailed us, knocked me silly and captred you after you'd fallen unconscious," Sonic ended "I couldn't make it back in time... I--I'm sorry."  
Sally cocked her head as realization sank in, she also couldn't help but notice something seemed different about Sonic "It's--ok..." She stopped, looking to change the subject centering her eyes on the healing gash across Sonic's chest "Where'd that come from?" She asked pointing toward it.  
A bit surprised by this question Sonic's eyes darted toward the ground as he slowly lifted his hand pointing toward the inactive plasma rifle on Sally's arm. As Sonic did this a smitten look spread across the squirrelmunk's face "Oh my..." Was all she could manage to say.  
"Don't worry about it Sal. You'er back and that's what counts."  
Sally blinked at his tone, she couldn't help but notice the glassy look washing over the hedgehog's eyes as they turned slightly red "Are you... crying?"  
Sonic's eyes widened in surprise, in doing so releasing a tear that had been caught. He whiped his arm across his face quickly but knew the damage had already been done. Taking a deep breath he locked eyes with Sally's, he didn't care weather or not she was a robot at that moment "I was... afraid I'd never see you again." He said slowly figuring out how he wanted to word his thoughts.  
Knuckles' eyes widened apon hearing this "Now I know that hedgehog is sick..." he thought inwardly.  
Shaking his head Sonic couldn't take it anymore. Reaching out toward the squirrelmunk he embraced her tightly in a hug much to her's and everyone else's surprise. When he pulled away the hedgehog's face was streaming with tears.  
"Sonic..." Sally spoke slowly.  
Jarred back into reality Sonic quickly realized what he had just done as his eyes shot as wide as saucers. What was he thinking?! Trying hard to regain his composer but blushing madly he whiped his tears away, turning around quickly his heart skiped as he saw the others standing there gawking at him wide-eyed, he'd totally forgotten about them.  
"I--er--gak--um--" the hedgehog gulped desperately looking to change the subject "I--Don't believe you've met Walt or Sydney here!" he said motioning to the only other hedgehog and wallabee as a wide, nervous grin spread across his face.  
"No, I don't believe I have." Sally said taking a step toward the two.  
"Walt Wallabee's, leader of the Downunda Freedom Fighters, the naime. And it's a pleasure ta be in your prescense yah highness." Walt said giving a courtesy bow.  
"Thank you, and it's nice to meet you are well. No need for the formalities though, I don't take my position too seriously. And please, call me Sally." She tilted her head, had she a mouth she would have been smiling. "If you'er from Downunda it seems odd you'd be way up here though."  
"Yeh can thaink Sonic for that, I'm sure he'd be more apt ta explain then mei."  
"I'm Sydney," the hedgehog spoke up "I'm from Mercia, but originally from Mobotropolis."  
"A pleasure to meet you as well." Sally said extending her arm to shake with Sydney.  
"My so-called sister." Sonic added adding a hint of venom to the last word as he folded his arms.  
"Sister..?"  
"A long story, one that can wait." Sydney mumbled wrinking her nose.  
"Come on, we'er wasting valuable time. The Pack's gonna finish their mission before we ever get to ours and the whole plan's gonna he in the toilet if that happens." Sonic spoke raising his voice. "Oh, and, Sally? You may not want to forget this." Sonic picked up the plate that had been removed from her head earlier handing it to her as well as picking up Nicole.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The plot thickens! *psychotic cackle* Either that or I'm just running out of ideas. 


	7. Plot Thickening

This story was originally made for a contest on the Domain of Netraptor site so some of the credit to this story goes to her, as a small portion from the beginning of this was written by her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legal stuff:  
This story uses characters created and copyrighted by SEGA Co. and Archie Co. with the sole exception of Sydney. She is copyright © to myself and may NOT be used without my expressed written permission.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Elsewhere-  
"Fire in the hole!" Vector shouted taking cover as a plasma rifle was fired.  
"This is insane! We're all going to get ourselves killed!" Julie-Su snarled ducking out of the way as well.  
"Heiy, yeh know why we'er here to distract attention them tha others!" Barby scolded.  
"Liake that maikes it any less stupid" Bill challenged.  
Another round of fire rained down as more shadowbots advanced forcing the group back. So far the group had managed to stay relatively unharmed and intact. However worry was beginning to set in among many members, at the rate new waves were being dispatched before old ones could be destroyed it was obvious they would find themselves overwhelmed before too long.  
"Whiy can't we all jest get along?" Guru sighed rubbing his temple after having decapitated a shadowbot's head.  
"Robotnik's a nitwit that's too dumb to stay in the grave where he belongs." Julie-Su growled.  
"Oh, that was so witty. So very witty." Bill rolled his eyes.  
"Let's see you come up with something better!"  
"Both of ye knock it off!" Rob scolded as he prepaired an arrow onto his bow "We're on the same side, are we not?"  
"You heard Rob, so knock it off already!" Mighty growled literally smashing a shadowbot to pieces with his bare hands.  
"Yo, yo, what are we doing out here anyway?! We ain't got no stinking reason to be putting our butts on the line!" Vector whined cranking the sound on his headphones up jarring a couple more shadowbots.  
"Hector, yah dolt, if I haive ta explain it to you one more time--!" Barby started in.  
"I'll quit asking when you quit calling me Hector! This cool croc's name is Vector, and don't you forget it!"  
"You have my blessing to throw him into the mass as live bait." Julie said simply as a sly grin spread across her features.  
"At this point ah'm considering it."  
"There is no hope for us..." Guru sighed facepalming.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"That way." Sonic mumbled pointing the group in the direction Nicole had displayed in her holographic map. The hedgehog's stress factor was now at an alltime low. After his outburst earlier he'd spoken as little as possible and avoided making eyecontact with anyone, especially Sally. The utter humiliation of being caught so vulnerable had been the last straw for him. He'd felt he was now completely exposed, that there was no way he could mend his ego now and simply wanted the horrible nightmare to end. Oh how bitter he was about it too.  
Sally marched alongside Espio and Knuckles not far behind Sonic. She inwardly sighed letting her eyes fall apon the hedgehog in lead. Sonic had become so different in such a short amount of time, he hardly acted like himself at all, it was worrisome for the princess. So much had happened in so little time, so much had changed. She wasn't even sure how long things had been the way they were, she had not yet received the full story and figured she most likely wouldn't for some time. Tearing her eyes away from Sonic she glanced at the four others, two she knew, two she only just met. The entire group had been silent the whole time, an eerie silence at that with only the occational orders from Sonic.  
"Stop," Sonic motioned his hand out, peeking around the corner of the building they were standing by he scanned the area   
"We're here, but we need a distraction to get in." he paused, a bitter expression etching his face "Yours truly will handle that. You guys worry about the technical stuff with getting inside."  
Before a word could be said by anyone in reply, a gust of wind blasted the four of them leaving a cloud of dust as he vanished around the corner.  
"Yo crome-domes!" Sonic called appearing close to where the two guards stood, a sadistic smile spread across his face "Come and get me!" Sonic mocked sticking his tongue out at the duo. With a smirk he dashed off as without fail the two followed. A few minutes later the painful sound of metal crunching was heard by all as the hedgehog raced back with a satisfied look on his face.  
"Let's go!" Knuckles commanded leading the way toward the door. Stopping he took a look at the steelreinforced door   
"Umm... any ideas on how to get in guys?"  
"Wei could try hacking the access code, but that'ad take waiy too long." Walt mused.  
"Allow me." Sally said simply as she walked up to the door. Poising a metallic fist she rammed it into the door ripping it partially off it's hinges leaving a gap just big enough for everyone to fit through.  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Knuckles scratched the back of his head watching everyone slip inside.   
"Hope the others are having this much luck..." Sonic thought inwardly as he slipped inside the building last.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
-Roughly 40 miles east-  
"I can't wait to get this stupid bomb planted so we can go home." Diablo growled trudgling alongside the rest of his pack with a bitter scowl across his face.  
"Diablo, we are not leaving once this is finished. We will join the freedom fighters in a direct strike."  
"This is crazy! This war doesn't involve us, we should be continuing our journey home!"   
"You would do well not the challenge the orders of our Alpha, or have you forgotten your place in this pack?." Reynard challenged subtly baring his teeth.  
"While you speak with good intentions Reynard, it would also do you well to not challenge members of our pack." Leeta interjected.  
"We will settle this dispute at a later date, for now we--?!" Lupe cut her sentence short with a gasp as she rounded a corner, followed shortly by the rest of the pack. At the end of the alleyway the group were about to enter stood an artic wolf, a tattered and torn purple vest on his back.  
"Is--that--Drago?" Canus asked with a look of disbelief on his face.  
The wolf turned his head giving a good view of his face; indeed, it was Drago. But; something was noticeably different about him--His left arm and less than half his chest were obviously robotic. At a closer look it was easy to see the dark black color of dried blood on the wolf's body.  
"What is HE doing here?" Diablo hissed through bared canines.  
"Shh!" Reynard growled hushing his companion.  
"Who's there?" Drago's head snapped in the direction of the wolfpack, slowly and cautiously he walked toward them.  
"Get back and get down. We can't trust him." Lupe hissed as the pack quickly spread themselves out as Drago entered the alley.  
"Show yourselves!" Drago growled glaring around. Tilting his muzzle in the air he sniffed several times, turning to a large sheet of metal laid out across a wall he narrowed his eyes walking toward it. In one fluid motion with the aid of his mechanical arm the artic wolf clenched the sheet effortlessly swinging it to the side revealing Leeta and Diablo.  
"You two!" Drago stumbled back tripping over the sheet he had just thrown.  
"What are you doing here, traitor?" Diablo snarled jumping to his feet taking a fighting stance, Leeta although obviously not as willing for a brawl doing the same.  
"What's with the hostility? I could ask you the same!" Drago shot back quickly climbing to his feet.  
"I find it strange out of a crumbled city, you emerge. And knowing your past relationship with Robot--"  
"I had no involvment in this!" Drago snarled baring his teeth "And in fact, I find it stranger still that you yourselves are here, unharmed and whole! More then I can say!" the wolf snarled holding his robotic arm out in a clenched fist to emphasize his point.  
"All of you, stop it now! The last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves from unwanted guests." Lupe commanded stepping out of another alleyway. At the Alpha's appearance Reynard and Canus also revealed themselves.  
Drago set his jaw apon seeing his former Alpha, "I figured if those two were here you three couldn't be far behind. And what rock is Lyco hiding under?"  
"Lyco is not here," Lupe said simply "But that is of no concern to you. Diablo brings up a good point, explain yourself."  
"What is there to explain, look at me!" Drago growled motioning to his arm, tattered vest and dried blood caked onto his fur "I was in the Mobotropoline Penitentiary serving out my sentenced time when Robotnik hit, and hard at that." he stopped, glaring at the Alpha female.  
"Go on." Lupe said with a slight edge to her voice foldering her arms returning her own glare.  
"Geezus women! What do you want, my life story?!" the artic wolf snapped clenching both fists.  
"How dare you talk to Lupe in that tone of voice!" Renard roared posing his stance.  
"You may back off." Lupe growled only slightly making direct eye contact with the brown wolf before returning her glare to Drago "And you may continue."  
Drago growled smacking his head "I was taken prisoner by Robotnik's army and was in the line to be robotizied." he paused for a moment "I broke free from the line and made a run for it, one of the shadowbots shot me down, hence the blood, and my arm went flying into the robotizier. I blacked out shortly after being shot, woke up to find myself in a dumpyard--full of--dead bodies." Drago hesitated his last words cringing deeply at the memory.  
Lupe glared analyzing the artic wolf, as he once more crossed his arms.  
"Are there any other survivors?" she finally asked.  
"Actually--Yes." Drago answered, a bit surprised by the question "Seems those shadowbots are poor judges of weather or not someone is dead. Most of them are in critical condition and many have already been lost because we can't get them the right treatment."  
"We?" Canus spoke up arching a brow.  
"I may be one of the ones in better condition but I'm not the only one!" Drago snapped "We've been scavaging around for food and supplies mostly for the ones who'er in too bad of condition to find their own."  
"You? Willingly helping others instead of being selfish?" Diablo asked; half in skepticism, half taunting.  
"You know what? You're friggin' hilarious!" Drago snarled baring his teeth.  
"Whatever the case may be, we still have a job to do and very little time to do it in. However," Lupe sighed "If Drago's telling the truth we need to help these people."  
"We can't be in two places at once though!" Leeta spoke up.  
"No, but we could split into two groups." Reynard offered.  
"We'll need at least three people to help shut down the generator."  
"Whoa, whoa, did I just hear you correct? You're making a strike against Robotnik?" Drago asked tilting his head.  
"What would you expect?" Reynard mumbled "We're trying to stop him before he gets the chance to spread himself out again."  
"You? The five of you alone?" Drago couldn't help but scoff.  
"Of course not you nitwit! There's more of us out there, we're only a part!" Diablo once more snapped.  
Drago paused on hearing that "Yeah, well, good luck to you on that, than. Give that fat idiot a good kick in the balls for what he did to my arm!"  
"We'll save the balls for Mobotropolis, although I suppose we could give him a good kick in the shin if that'll make you happy."  
"Enough talking, we have to go now." Lupe announced "Leeta, Diablo; you two are to go with Drago to check on these survivors he speaks of, Reynard and Canus are to stay with me to take out the generator."  
"Not to mention make sure Traitor-boy here isn't lying." Diablo sneered.  
"I am not about to listen to you two bicker, both of you just stop it!" Leeta snapped.  
Lupe sighed deeply to herself as the two groups split up with orders in hand. Now to get the ball rolling...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Getting there, getting there... 


	8. Multiple Explosions

This story was originally made for a contest on the Domain of Netraptor site so some of the credit to this story goes to her, as a small portion from the beginning of this was written by her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legal stuff:  
This story uses characters created and copyrighted by SEGA Co. and Archie Co. with the sole exception of Sydney. She is copyright © to myself and may NOT be used without my expressed written permission.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Roughly ten minutes later-  
Sally typed down words furious at the keyboard she stood before in front of a massive sized computer; Sonic tood off to the side leaning against a wall with Sydney not far behind as Walt, Knuckles and Espio kept lookout.  
Sonic shifted his weight staring down at the ground under a furrowed brow. A couple minutes passed, he growled to himself and shifted again. A couple more minutes passed. Finally taking his weight off the wall and placing his hands on his hips he began tapping his foot, the soft clatter of his soles echoing on the steel walls.  
"Will you knock it off, you're driving me crazy!" Sydney snapped as her hair fell over her eyes. Annoyed she tried blowing it out of her face, when that failed she used her hand.  
"Man, how much longer is this gonna take? I'm gonna die if I have to wait much longer!"  
"Not if I kill you first." Sydney snorted "Ever heard of a little thing called patience?"  
"Patience? Let's see, patience, patience... Nope, can't say I have." A smart alec grin mixed with a sneer spread across Sonic's features.  
Sighing outwardly Sally shook her head as she stopped typing for a moment before continuing on.  
Once again there was silence. Once again a few minutes passed. And once again Sonic's foot started tapping.  
"Augh! Stop it!" Sydney whaled stomping her foot.  
"What's the matter, am I bugging you? So terribly sorry." The scarcasm was just oozing from Sonic's words.  
A sly grin crept across the female hedgehog's face "Hey Sally, ever heard Sonic's real name?"  
Sonic's eyes shot to the width of saucers as he saw Sally stop and turn around "Don't you dare!" he threatened.  
Before Sydney could begin her retort a loud blast was heard a good distence away from the building.  
"Aw man," Sonic frowled "They beat us to the punch. How much longer has that thing got, the guards are gonna be pouring in before long!"  
"I still need at least five more minutes." Sally responded typing just as furiously as before.  
"Great, just great. They'll be swarming on us by then!"  
"Nevermind that, they're already here!" Sydney pointed in the direction the other three boys stood, a loud clang rung as the damaged door was suddenly ripped from it's hinges as shadowbots practically began to pour inside.  
Knuckles, Walt and Espio each poised themselves into fighting stances as at least fifty shadowbots filed into the room.  
"There's too many of these guys, we're gonna need some backup!" Espio growled fading out of view as he watched Knuckles launch himself off into the crowd.  
"Augh," Sonic growled shaking his head "I'm gonna go help them, hang tight you two." the hedgehog had bearly finished the last two words of his sentence before he was already creating a trail of dust toward the others.  
"Heiy maite, where yeh been?" Walt smirked as Sonic raced up scanning over the scene.  
"You didn't think I was gonna let you three get all the action now did you?" Smirking Sonic immidiately curled into a ball creating his signiture Sonic-Spin and dashing toward the army, taking out four shadowbots in one leap "Yeah, beat that score!" he shouted uncurling himself and pulling the air with his fist.  
"Like this?" Knuckles smiled rotating his fists as he rammed full speed into a group, taking out three shadowbots who in turn slammed into two more ripping them apart in the force.  
"Cheater! Those last two don't count!"  
"Heiy maites, check this out." Walt slyly grinned pulling a bomberang out of his pouch. Quickly lighting the fuse he tossed it creating an explosion that took out a whooping eighteen shadowbots.  
"No fair, cheater!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted in unison which only made the wallabee's smirk broaden.  
Sydney stood at full alert watching the boys , while she could see they were certainly holding their own she was beginning to become nervous "Hate to bother you, Sally, but are you almost done?"  
"Just two more minutes and this thing should be set." Sally stated still typing. She paused for a moment looking back at Sydney whom was wringing her hands together feverishly.  
The hedgehog stopped and looked up hearing the typing stop "Is something wrong?"  
"No, no. Nothing." Sally looked back and began typing again.  
"Certainly looked like it to me the way you were looking at me."  
"Well... Sonic had said you were his sister, correct?"  
Sydney blinked a bit surprised by the question "Unfortunately."  
"I guess now's not really the time to get into this subject," Sally paused "It's just that I never knew Sonic had any siblings, he never mentioned you. Although I have to admit you do look familiar."  
"We basically had a hate-hate relationship as kids," she paused "The fact I was very shy kid and didn't like to be around people very much only helped fuel his attitude toward me, which only fueled mine to him. When we were seperated during the cope, I suppose he figured if no one knew about me then, why tell anyone now?"  
"I see..." Sally's voice trailed off musing "I suppose that's also why you don't seem to get along."  
"Perhaps partially. Although I think he's moreso holding a grudge, I talked him down pretty good a few day--."  
"Meep!" Sally gasped as the keyboard suddenly sparked, looking up at the monitor the words 'SYSTEM OVERLOAD' flashed in red letters "That's it, that does it. This thing's about to blow, we have to get out of here!"  
"Hey guys, did you hear here? Scram, this puppy's gonna hurl!" Sydney called after the four cupping her hands.  
"This puppy's gonna hurl? That's an interesting metaphor." Sally asked arching a brow.  
"Eh," Sydney shrugged.  
Sally shook her head "Cimb on my back, I just hope I know what I'm doing." As Sydney did so and got herself secured the robotic squirrelmunk fired off her rockets and propell through the air toward the door.  
"Oh--my--god!" Sydney squeaked wrapping her arms tightly around the princess' neck.  
"What?!"  
"You already threw me into a wall once doing this exact same stunt before I helped Nicole get back your free will." the hedgehog squeaked again closing her eyes tightly.  
Sally didn't respond to her remark, only cringed.  
"Get ready Sonic." Walt said tossing one more bomberang into the crowd, clearing a sizeable path, before the smoke had even had time to clear the wallabee had grabbed Sonic around the neck and the hedgehog blazed off through the gap and down the dark alleys trailed closely by Sally, Sydney, and Knuckles who glided out as fast as his dreads could carry him carrying Espio.   
"Somebody's been eating one too many chocolate bars lately, haven't they Espio?" Knuckles grunted under the weight of the chameleon.  
Blinking Espio screwed his face up "Aw shut up!" he snapped.  
A few seconds passed as the group gained a sizeable distence away from the building, finally coming to a halt once they felt they were far enough away. Shortly after stopping the sky light up in a ball of fire as the building the generator resided in blazed. The entire city going black leaving more of an eerie empty feeling than the city had already had.  
"Sonic, there's something you should know--" Sally began.  
"Tell me later," Sonic said quickly cutting off the princess "We have to keep moving, now. Night's starting to fall and it's going to start getting pretty dark; We have to move now while there's still some daylig--" Sonic's voice was cut off by the roar of an engine, everyone looked skyward as a dark figure moved swiftly through the twilight sky straight toward the group.  
"What the heck?!" Knuckles eyes shot wide as he boosted himself back up to his feet.  
"No! Not him, not here, not now! Why now?!" Sonic's eyes darted frantically as he took a step back.  
Descending out of the twilight sky and into the dark alley the six stood in was a robot with the obvious features of a squirrel; it's armor was sleek black with a polished shine and it's burning red eyes shown like beacons.  
Everyone stood frozen as statues, hearts pounding with no remorse. No explanations needed to be said to anyone, everyone knew knew that without a single doubt this was the robot from Nicole's projection--King Acorn.  
Slowly analyzing the scene with cannon poised the robotizied king set his glare on Sally walking directly toward her.  
Sally inwardly cringed, but stood stone still. Did he know she had gotten her free will back? Dispite her robotic body and the help of her friends she knew they would stand no chance against--her father.  
Stopping directly in front of the princess; "Report." He droned in a low menacing growl as his eyes flashed.  
Startled by his request Sally quickly regained her composer as an idea entered her mind lighting her eyes up.  
"Intruders found fleeing from the scene after explosion of main generator," She droned, causing everyone else's eyes to go wide apon hearing this, but no words were said from them "I have captured them and am in the process of taking them for imprisonment and robotization." Sally cringed inwardly again staring into the eyes of her father. She wanted to cry, she wanted to cry badly.  
King Acorn stood there silently analyzing the group once more, the glow of his eyes illuminating the dark features of his face.  
"Hurry it up." he hissed darkly "Or dismantlement is certain."  
"By Robotnik's word, it shall be done." She droned in reply, fighting to keep her voice level.  
With those words said the king turned out firing a set of rockets and propelling himself into the air.  
A few minutes passed, as everyone watched the king disappear off into the distence frozen still. Sally was the first to reanimate, dropping to her knees and covering her face with both hands she began sobbing in spite of being physically unable to create tears.  
"Sal..." Sonic called gently kneeling down in front of her placing both hands on her shoulders.  
"Oh--Sonic--!" Sally sobbed wrapping her arms around him and burrying her face in his chest. A baffled look spread across Sonic's face as his eyes shot open. He looked up at the others with an almost pitiful helpless look.  
"Sally... We'll get him back... We'll get all of this fixed..." he said as soothingly as he could, but was obviously in an awkward state completely unsure of what to do.  
"This seems so hopeless..." She squeaked burrying her face further into the hedgehog's chest.  
"No, no! We can do this, I know we can." Looking back up at the others he silently mouthed the word 'help' giving that pitiful look again. Snorting several times trying hard not to begin chuckling at the hedgehog's pitiful expression, Knuckles covered his mouth turning around, only causing Sonic to glare at him. Sydney also glared at the echidna before turning to Sonic giving a nod of encouragment   
"Look, Robotnik's vulnerable right now. The city's power is out. We can strike him good and hard, but we have to do it before he gets those generators running again!" the hedgehog lifted the princess' head to make eye contact with her sliding his hand onto her cheek.  
"Oh? And what about that?" Sally pointed up toward Robotnik's main base located in the heart of the city. Lights shown brightly from it sitting oddly against the blackened city.  
"What the--!" Espio what basically everyone else thought as looking up at the massive egg-shaped building.  
"That's what I was trying to tell you earlier," Sally sighed breaking her embrace from Sonic and standing up "Robotnik has a third generator specifically build for the main building, to keep his files accessible in such a crisis as well as power the robotization chambers and serve as a bay for robots to recharge. I found a file documenting it while overloading the main generator's computer."  
"That dirty rat--That dirty, dirty rat!" Sonic snarled through gritted teeth and balled up fists in an effort to contain his fast-building rage.  
"Hey, calm down now! We're not gonna get any work done if you're gonna be like that." Espio crossed his arms.  
Sonic growled, shook his head and growled again "Hand me Nicole." He grumbled taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.  
Sonic took the small compter from Walt, fliping up it's lid "Nicole, get me in contact with the others."  
"Right away Sonic." Nicole proceeded to beep several times, static blaired for a moment as a voice spoke up.  
"Heiy! I was jest beginning ta worry about you guiys!" Barby's voice came from the other side of the line  
"We got our job done, have the Wolfpack checked in at all?"  
"Long taime ago maite, theiy eiven managed to find a few survivas on the waiy! Theiy're staiying with 'em for the taime being since non of us have been able ta get a break from Robotnik's shadowbots."  
"Start moving toward the main base. Be careful, Butt-nik's got a third generator he's using to power that building." Sonic unintentionally growled out his words.  
"Cripes, no need ta yell." Barby's defensive tone was aparent.  
"Augh." Sonic rubbed his temples "Look, I'm sorry. Try to be careful." Sonic muttered as Nicole broke off the connection, it was painfully obvious how much stress and tensity he was under, a dangerous combination. "What is wrong with me?" He thought inwardly continuing to rub his head, flinching when he felt a hand lay on his shoulder, turning to see Sally a ghost of a smile found it's way on his face.  
Turning to face everyone Sonic bowed his head exhaling "Let's go get this over with."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oi, it's starting to get cheesy. Someone shoot me. 


	9. Snapped Pressure

This story was originally made for a contest on the Domain of Netraptor site so some of the credit to this story goes to her, as a small portion from the beginning of this was written by her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legal stuff:  
This story uses characters created and copyrighted by SEGA Co. and Archie Co. with the sole exception of Sydney. She is copyright © to myself and may NOT be used without my expressed written permission.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Roughly 30 minutes later-  
"Hey guys, check it out." Julie-Su whispered stretching her arm out to where she had just spotted a figure's shadow move  
"Aye, I saw it as well." Rob said behind narrowed eyes as he cautiously began to steady an arrow onto his bow.  
As per Sonic's orders, the group had begun to make their way toward Robotnik's egg shaped base, taking cover from the waves of Robotnik's army sent out and managing to escape from them. Not a moment too soon, as the group had begun to be overwhelmed and a few had already been wounded. They had spread themselves out among the area they were in hiding in whatever they could find untill new word from Sonic's group or the Wolfpack was heard.   
"Hold it before you open fire," Mighty cautioned "We don't need to be giving away our location if we don't have to, Bill here still hasn't regained consciousness and he's defensless untill he does."   
Rob nodded "Point taken."  
Everyone's alert reached full scale as more shadows where casted. Then, stepping out from a alley, came the familiar form of Sonic. He stopped, looking down at Nicole held firmly in his hands as he scanned a holographic map she was projecting before turning and giving an ushering signal with his hand.  
"Gosh am I glad to see him--Hey Sonic!" Julie-Su called out stepping from where the group lay hidden, catching the hedgehog totally off guard, who turned sharply to face her.  
"Good grief, I didn't see you guys." Sonic clutched his chest trying to ease the pace of his heart as the rest of his group stepped out from the alley.  
"Sorry about that. It's about time you'd gotten here though, Bill and Vector are wounded. Vec's ok but Bill is uncon--Sonic, look out!" Julie yelped when she saw Sally round the corner last, pulling her blaster to quickly take aim.  
"What?! Wait--STOP!" Sonic's eyes went frantic as he slapped his hands down on the echidna's arm as she fired redirecting her aim harmlessly into the dirt.  
"What are you--"  
"It's cool, Sal's with us." Sonic held his hands out defensively as he watched Julie's group exit the alley.  
"Sal? ... Princess Sally?" Mighty's jaw gaped nearly dropping Bill as he carried the unconscious platypus out. Rob and Barby walked next to the armadillo attempting to help Vector walk on a bad leg, the croc giving them a hard time the whole way with Guru following closely behind.  
Stories were exchanged among the now large group as everyone was brought back up to speed on recent events. Sonic had been quiet the whole time, observing the wounded platypus and crocodile as he felt rage for Robotik beginning to boil up inside him. Once the hedgehog had felt the need for talk was over he walked several feet away from the group, effectively catching their attention, turning his back to them as he gazed apon Robotnik's main fortress, a vengeful look of pure hate on his face.  
"We're going to take Robotnik in a head on strike." the hedgehog growled with deadly venom in his voice.  
"Sonic, have you gone nuts?!" Knuckles asked as his and everyone else's eyes shot wide stepping toward the hedgehog "Think rationally, he's expecting us! We'd end up getting killed!"  
Sonic's eyes narrowed bowing his head apon hearing the echidna's words, his muzzle wrinked and canine teeth sparkled as his lips parted into a snarl. Without warning the hedgehog's stress factor had finally snapped. Quickly he turned backhanding the unsuspecting echidna across the muzzle sending him flying back a couple of feet, stunning not only the echidna but everyone else. Sonic however was unphased.  
"What the heck is your probelem?!" Knuckles snarled jumping back to his feet. Before the echidna could retaliate or anyone else could speak a word had grabbed the echidna by both shoulders digging his fingers in as he pulled the echidna into his face. Knuckles eyes widened as a shudder creeped down his spine. The fire of pure hatred leaping in the hedgehog's eyes was unlike anything he'd ever seen previously.  
"I don't care anymore," Sonic hissed in a deadly tone of voice that made everyone shudder "I have nothing left to loose, if I die then so be it. If you want to back down now, after all of this, then get the heck out of my face and get out of here. Understand, echidna?" a trickle of foam drooled out the side of the hedgehog's tooth-bared snarl, before any words from Knuckles culd be spoken Sonic threw the echidna back causing him to tumble onto the ground once more.  
"That hedgehog is serious..." Knuckles thought inwardly through wide, stunned eyes. He wasn't alone in his thinking either.  
Unknown to the hedgehog tears had once more began to stream his face as he whiped away the foam on his mouth "Any of you ready to back out like cowards?"  
Everyone looked at each other, no words were spoken.   
Sonic figured the worst from their silence turned his back again, his whole face was red from tears and anger "Fine, I'll do this myself."  
"No you won't," Sally spoke up walking toward the hedgehog, placing a hand on his shoulder "I'll be there to help you."  
Again everyone looked at each other.  
"Hector's in nao conation ta go--" Barby began.  
"What do you mean I'm not?! This ain't nothing but a little--"  
"Shut up for once in your life!" Julie-Su snapped clamping a had onto the croc's mouth.  
Babry sighed "An someone neads ta stay here with Bill."  
"I'll staiy with em," Guru offered "The rest of ya'll get in thar and win one fah Mobius!"  
A slight look of relief spread across Sonic's face, but it was still obvious he was ready to snap on the next person to say 'boo' to him "Sally will come with me, we'll go ahead and confront Robotnik himself. The rest of you just make sure to watch our backs."  
"Aye, gotcha." Rob gave the thumbs up as everyone else nodded in agreement.   
"Good. Now let's get this show on the road." Sonic's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took Sally into his arms and sped off ahead of the rest... Where they would find Robotnik.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter, it's Sonic vs. King Acorn and Robotnik! It's about blasted time! *falls over* 


	10. Showdown

This story was originally made for a contest on the Domain of Netraptor site so some of the credit to this story goes to her, as a small portion from the beginning of this was written by her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legal stuff:  
This story uses characters created and copyrighted by SEGA Co. and Archie Co. with the sole exception of Sydney. She is copyright © to myself and may NOT be used without my expressed written permission.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A rather large control room could be seen. Monitors, computers, blinking lights and sesors could be seen from all angles. In the center of this room sat a very large metal chair, with it's own sets of switches, blinking lights and other compter objects. A large, overweight figure sat in this chair staring up at several surveillance monitors. A flesh hand tapped fingers with that of a metallic one as the solom glare of Robotnik's pircing red eyes watched a blue blur disappear from one monitor, to apear on another, to disappear again. King Acorn stood stone still behind the tyrant, his red-eyes gleamed off his polished black body.  
"You've managed to impress me this time, Rodent," Robotnik mused to himself "I should have known better than to underestimate you seeking help."  
The tyrant paused his thoughts apon seeing the crowd entering the security camera's vision, not far behind the hedgehog.  
"Are they really that dense to charge me head on?" his brow furrowed "No matter, all the easier it'll be to rid myself of them in one sitting."  
Pressing a small button on his armrest, a morbid smile cracked his chubby lips to reveal sparkling teeth. On the monitors the crowd quickly became surrounded by a countless amount of shadowbots. The faces in the crowd, some familiar to the tyrant and some not, each took immidiate action against the swarm as he so figured.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Ugh, this again?!" Mighty growled, beating his first into the closest shadowbot to him.  
"What did yeh espect maite?" Walt muttered pulling out another one of his bomberangs.   
Off in the corner, Knuckles pounced a small group leveling them without too much diffuculty. Rob shot off several explosive arrows, causing several shadowbots to go flying.  
Sonic stopped in his tracks looking back at the group, for now they were fairing. He looked down at the princess held firmly in his arms.  
"They can handle themselves for now. We've got to get inside that building before things get too far out of control." Sally sighed, nodding her in approval of the hedgehog's actions.  
Sonic nodded back "Let's do it."  
Wasting no more time the duo sped off into the twisted maze of Robotnik's fortress. Zigging, zagging, lights shining brightly as they cast a hazy shadow under the duo's figures, as Sonic's feet paced at such speeds they rarely touched the ground. Oddly and almost unsettling was the fact that there were no guards, none whatsoever. All doors stood open, leaving the fortress at the mercy of whomever walked inside. The mercy of two rebels with a vengence.  
Sonic stopped, whirling around and stood up against the steel wall, from the door ahead he could hear the static-induced sounds of his friends outside the building. The security monitors. Sonic knew he had hit his target; this is where Robotnik was hiding himself. Setting Sally down softly the hedgehog looked her straight in the eyes, narrowed slightly. No words had to be said, the fury burning in Sonic's eyes was enough to tell her exactly what he was thinking.  
"Come out from hiding behind your little corner, Rodent. I already know you're here." Robotnik's deep voice said cooley from inside the room, his voice echoing errily off the walls.  
Eyes narrowing to slits, Sonic gave a motion to Sally to stay. Her own brow furrowed in protest, but gave no further form of action. She knew better than to try reasoning with him in this frame of mind. Shuffling close to the door so she could hear better she would keep her guard up for when Sonic needed it.  
Never one to turn down a challenge, Sonic slid out into the open doorway, fully exposing himself. Robotnik sat facing him, arms on each armrest, his smile wide and smug. King Acorn stood motionless at his side.  
Sonic's eyes remained narrowed, a snort escaped his nostrils. Both arms hung tensely at each side, fists balled tightly.  
"Come to beg for my mercy, Rodent?" Robotnik chuckled, tilting his head back.  
Sonic's muzzle curled back into a snarl revealing his teeth. His entire body tensed.  
"You have some nerve." the words seethed through the hedgehog's snarl, low and venemous "You have no idea the hell you've put me through. How dare you mock me! I've had it with you, we end this now!" Sonic roared. In blind fury he launched himself forward toward the tyrant, ever intent on fulfilling whatever brutal image Sonic had laid out in his mind.  
Unfortunately, the hedgehog never reached his target.  
Thrusting forward, King Acorn blindsided the hedgehog, causing him to go sailing backward.  
Lost in the adrenaline rush, and too blinded by his fury, Sonic caught his balance; immidiately turning his wrath toward the polished black robot. The king easily dodged, Sonic skidded quickly turning to launch another attack. Once more the king dodged, however this time also received a surprise as Sonic grabbed him by the arm flinging him directly toward Robotnik.  
The tyrant barely had time to duck the attack as the king shaved the top of his chair off.  
Undaunted by the throw, the king regained his senses climbing to his feet, eyes glowing with red hot fury.  
"Sonic--Stop!" Sally cried out swinging around the corner "Don't hurt him!"  
Sonic didn't listen, he didn't even hear her. Curling into a ball, the hedgehog launched forward in his triple spin attack, catching the king in the chest and sending both hurtling for the nearest wall.  
Robotnik turned his amused eyes from the duo over to Sally. Arching a brow, but giving no other indecation of surprise, he smiled "I wondered when you'd show your face. A shame to have--temporarily--lost you from my prized collection."  
Sally's eyes snapped to the tyrant's direction. Her eyes lit up as she clenched both fists "I dearly hope you're happy with yourself." She howled for lack of better words.  
"Believe me Princess, I am." Robotnik chuckled lightly.  
A particularly loud slam, coupled by a near sickening scream caught both tyrant and princess alike off guard. Their heads snapped to the scream's source to find King Acorn standing above Sonic, his eyes glowing with triumph. Below him laid Sonic, he gritted his teeth tightly in pain, tears streaming down his face. He clutched his leg gently--A piece of bone just visible through the skin where his knee had been shattered only moments ago.  
"Sonic!" Sally screeched, breaking into a run toward the hedgehog. No sooner had she gotten within range, King Acorn fired a strong plasma shot at her. It nailed the princess square in the chest, sending her flying across the room. Skidding into the floor she stopped when she slammed into the nearest wall; her eyes flickered a couple times before growing dark.  
"S-Sal-lly..." Sonic gasped in enormous pain. Gritting his teeth he dug his fingers into the floor in an attempt to drag himself to the princess' side. Before he could crawl even an inch, Sonic found himself being lifted around the waist by the king. Snarling the hedgehog hammered his fists into the robot; however muted by pain, his blows were no more powerful than an infant's thrashing.  
"Pity," Robotnik sorted, his mouth twisting in disgruntlment "I was dearly expecting at least a little bigger challenge than that."  
"Glad--I could--At least spoil--that much fun--for you." Sonic gasped between breaths, tears streaming down his face.  
The tyrant's brow immidiately furrowed in distaste; his lip curling slightly. He began to lift himself from his seat, his buldges rippled as gravity pulled his weight down. Stepping up to the king he gave a sickening smile to Sonic "Take him away for robotization. He's outlived his welcome."  
"At once, my Liege." The king droned, his eyes flashed. The robotizied king allowed Robotnik to pass by him before following his lead.  
As the trio left, Sally's eyes began to flash. Finally coming on fully, she shifted slightly. No sooner had she, her eyes once again began flashing. Staying on longer the next time she pulled herself to her knees; falling over as another spell hit her. The metal on her chest had been scorched black, as was her arms and much of her face. The blast her father had delt had also obviously delt quite a bit of internal damage.  
Inwardly wishing she could cry so badly, the on and off process continued for her, finally she had regained balance on her feet. Slowly, trying not to overpace herself, she limped off after the three.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clichés all over the place! Oh God the humanity! @_#;; Umm... tune in next time? o_o 


	11. The Final Straw

This story was originally made for a contest on the Domain of Netraptor site so some of the credit to this story goes to her, as a small portion from the beginning of this was written by her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legal stuff:  
This story uses characters created and copyrighted by SEGA Co. and Archie Co. with the sole exception of Sydney. She is copyright © to myself and may NOT be used without my expressed written permission.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note: In reference of the "billionth power ring", I suggest reading Sonic #35 to learn more of it's origin.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic screamed; loud and blood curdling. He had just been slammed into a robotization chamber by King Acorn. Tears continued to stream from his face as he once more clutched his leg.  
The king recoiled, joining Robotnik at his side.  
Robotnik chuckled darkly, watching as the glass tube slid smoothly in place, encasing the hedgehog as he tried dragging himself once more "I've come to realize my error of why I wasn't truly sucessful in claiming your free will the last time we tried this."  
Sonic gave no reply, his hateful stare toward the tyrant said enough.  
"You see, I've come to discover the aura you possess. The one granted to you by your billionth power ring," the tyrant smiled "So I asked myself, how do I fight a member of the chaos family? Simple! Use a stronger member--The chaos emerald! Not only will it overpower your aura, but enhance your abilities as well! I do believe ol' Kingie here has made a perfect example of it's abilities!"  
Sonic cringed at hearing that. Hard. He knew darn well he was powerless to do anything in his condition.  
But then; hope arrives. Or what one would be led to believe was hope. Slowly, Sally limped herway through the door. Her eyes still flickered every few seconds, but she kept at a decent enough pace.  
"Let him go." She snarled, raising her fists in a threatening manner.  
Again that distasteful look washed over Robotnik's features. Distaste that quickly melted into smugness. Grinning every so subtely he tilted his head back "No." he said simply.  
Just as Sally began to make her move in the tyrant's direction--Robotnik casually pressed down on the button.  
Sally's eyes buldged, snapping her head in the direction of the chamber as it began to glow a faint green.  
Sonic's chest heaved much harder and faster than it had before. His own eyes bludged, his entire body tensed. An unimaginable pain spread throughout his entire body; A pain so great he felt he would loose consciousness from it--And knew he quite literally would. He could feel his body tensing tighter, painfully so, to the point he lost all feeling. Time even seemed to stand still. It was then the reason behind the pain became visible; quickly lacing it's way through the hedgehog's skin where the outlining of thousands of wires and circuitry, quickly becoming plated over and protected by metal sheeting.   
Closing his eyes tightly he threw his head back, no longer able to stand the pain, he screamed long and hard.  
"By the Walkers..." Sally whimpered, eyes still wide. She took a step back, stumbling slightly from still having been damaged.  
Finally, the process was complete. A moment passed before the former hedgehog rose to his feet as the tube slid open from around him with a burst of steam.  
Robotnik took in a deep breath, his chest swelling with unmeasureable pride. A grin once more cracked his chubby lips   
"Mecha-Sonic," the tyrant nearly giggled "For your first order you may destroy the princess."  
Nearly a full minute passed with no response from the robotic hedgehog. The tyrant's brow furrowed.  
"Mecha-Sonic, I gave you an order!"  
Finally a response; the robotic hedgehog slowly began to step off the robotizier's pod. He took several steps toward the princess, stopping at roughly a yard from her.  
Sally felt her entire body tense, she closed her eyes, anticipating the former hedgehog's actions against her.   
But it never happened.  
"What are you waiting for?!" Robotnik bellowed, taking a baby step in the hedgehog's direction.  
Sally cracked an eye open, looking up confused. Sonic had began to lift his hands, gazing down at them, turning them over as he studied them--An almost mournful look in his eyes.  
Then suddenly, his eyes then lit up brightly, a harsh and deadly glow. Instead of lifting a hand toward Sally; he turned to face Robotnik.  
"What--Have you--Done." Sonic hissed lowly, ice cold venom in his words.  
"What..." Robotnik nearly sputtered; the blood drained from his face as he felt the sweat form over his brow.  
"Sonic...?" Sally asked, cautiously taking a step forward, reaching her arm out.  
"Get away from me." Sonic snapped coldly, never turning his head to face her.  
Sally immidiately recoiled, cocking her head to the side as she studied the robotic hedgehog. While it was now nearly impossible to see any form of expression on Sonic's face, it was easy to tell the thoughts running through his mind were purely hommicidle.  
"I could have sworn you'd broken the last straw before, but you've managed to reach a whole new level this time." Sonic said in a low, venomous hiss.  
Robotnik's face turned paler still, his breath became heavier as panik was obviously beginning to overcome him. Taking a step back, the tyrant began turning, attempt to break into a run. Before he could even take a second step he let off a squeak as, fast than Sonic has ever moved before, was now practically on top of him. Feeling a metallic claw wrap around his throat, Robotnik winced as he felt the weight of his entire body be elevated from the floor by Sonic's newly enhanced strength, a death grip at that.  
"Not this time," Sonic hissed "I'm not taking the chance of you getting away this time. You're dead."  
"Not--Quite." Robotnik rasped, his voice nearly lost by the amount of pressure on him. Reaching his robotic arm up, the tyrant made his own grasp around the arm holding him.  
Sonic's eyes buldged as Robotnik sent an electric shock through him. It wasn't enough to completely scramble the hedgehog's sensors, but it was certainly enough to stun him and cause his grip to loosen slightly--Enough that Robotnik was able to slip free and make a run for it.  
"Acorn, hold him off!" Robotnik snarled taking off for the side of the room, grabbing a emergency jet pack hung on the wall and slinging it over his shoulders, the tyrant slammed his fist into a glass case smashing down a button within. Immidiately the ceiling of the control room split from the middle and opened up, revealing a hanger door.  
Sonic shook his head growling as the effects began to wear off him. He furiously glanced up just in time to see Robotnik firing up his jetpack and making a run for it.  
Sonic immidiately began to make motion to follow the tyrant, only to be slammed by a member of the room he'd nearly forgotten about, King Acorn.   
"I don't have time to mess with you!" Sonic snarled, wheeling around he slammed both fists into the king, which had become ther first hit to actually to any decent amount of damage to him. Before the king could recloil, for good measure Sonic him a nice hard kick that sent him slamming into the closest wall. Electricity crackled around him as he hung limp.  
Sonic could hear Sally's terrified shirek and attempts to reach her father's side, but at that point Sonic didn't even care. He was too lost in his own sick desires for vengence.  
Turning back to the open ceiling, Sonic let off a hiss. Firing his own newly acquired set of rockets he followed after the tyrant's trail.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I... am such... a fangirl #_$;;; MECHA-KUN! WAI WAI! *bounces* 


	12. Survival Of The Fittest

This story was originally made for a contest on the Domain of Netraptor site so some of the credit to this story goes to her, as a small portion from the beginning of this was written by her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legal stuff:  
  
This story uses characters created and copyrighted by SEGA Co. and Archie Co. with the sole exception of Sydney. She is copyright © to myself and may NOT be used without my expressed written permission.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robotnik raced through the twilit air, aided by his jetpacks. Continuously he found himself looking over his shoulder, looking for any sign that his arch nemesis may be following him. What had he done this time?! His plan--How could it have backfired so badly! It was impossible. Sonic--How could he have kept his mind?! He had thought it out to the last detail--It was perfect, he had won! And yet--here he was--once again fleeing his ruined ideal. More so now than before. He knew had unwittingly created a monster only moments ago, he knew full well the extent of the situation he has in--He had to get away--Had to hide--Had to survive! Sonic would kill him!  
  
Feeling no longer safe in the air the tyrant dropped altitude, he had only moments before the hedgehog would be right on top of him again--As powerful as King Acorn was, he stood no chance against the newly robotizied hedgehog.  
  
Before another thought could cross the tyrant's mind, the roar of a second engine howled into the night air.   
  
He was coming! He was going to kill him!   
  
The tyrant's heart pounded heavily in his chest; if the hedgehog didn't kill him, a heart attack surely would. His stomach wasn't helping either, it twisted and wretched violently in knots, making him feel as though he would hurl his last meal. Panic had completely overtaken his actions as he landed hard onto the ground, stumbling from his reckless fear. Scrambling to his feet his heart leapt to his throat as he watched Sonic's form came into view in the air, as a last ditch effort the tyrant raced inside the closest building he could access. Perhaps--Hopefully--The hedgehog hadn't spotted him yet.   
  
Robotnik mentally cursed, the power in his city was still down. The building he stood in was black as pitch; Stumbling through the darkness the tyrant groped along the walls looking for something--Anything--he could use to hide himself.  
  
In his efforts, he unwittingly stumbled into a table. In his frantic groaping, several metal tools were knocked off, slamming into the floor to create an echoing racket.  
  
No! No! This couldn't have happened! Surely Sonic had heard him now!  
  
He had... He had! He heard him coming... Saw the door open forcefully as the figure outside walked in from the dim light of outside. Sonic's metallic feet clanked loudly against the steel floor, echoing off the walls of the abandoned building. His eyes glowed fircely, illuminating the area around him in the darkness, giving an eerie and almost demonic look. His eyes than became considerably brighter, turning white, turning into beams that cast themselves onto the room and lit the hedgehog's path--A flashlight in the hedgehog's optical units.  
  
"Run when the odds turn against you, like you always have, like you always will! You weak and pathetic coward! You had the nerve--The sick, sadistic pleasure--Of digging yourself into this grave, now show the backbone to face me. Face--Your--CREATION!" Sonic howled with all his fury. His words echoed off the walls, repeating themselves numerously. Burning themselves into the tyrant's mind.  
  
Robotnik's painic reached a new level, tears beginning to stain his eyes, his stomach writhing violently. Silently as possible he continued to grope along the walls. His arm finally found something attached to the wall. It was long, slender... a railing. Stairs! As silently as possible the tyrant lifted a chubby leg up, setting it down on the first step. Repeating with the next, slowly... very slowly, he climbed. He could see Sonic's eyes move from area to area in the room below. Hear his calls out to him. He had to get to higher ground, fast! It was only a matter of time before he would be found otherwise...  
  
Robotnik carefully exited the last stair onto the platform above. As his chubby leg stepped down... and the platform gave way to a pircing creak. The tyrant's eyes shot; quickly he looked over the platform's railing, Sonic's eyes snapped to his direction, followed by the sound of his feet hitting the floor at a faster pace. In a total panic the tyrant raced forward along the platform, he could hear--feel--the vibrations of the stairs as Sonic's feet charged up them, soon the glare of his eyes could be seen at eye level.   
  
The former hedgehog stepped toward the tyrant, stopping a few feet. The glow of his eyes casting apon the features of Robotnik's face.  
  
Robotnik froze with fear, like a deer caught in a set of headlights. A third light sparked from here the hedgehog stood... He was charging his plasma cannons.  
  
Robotnik glanced to either side; he had effectively cornered himself. Sonic knew this, and took a sick and sadistic pleasure of slowly walking toward the tyrant.  
  
Soon the hedgehog was on top of him. Robonik whimpered, taking a step back he stumbled onto his butt, sweat dripping from his face as if he had just emerged from a pool. His eyes closed lightly, his mouth pursed, he resorted to the one thing he could, as the barrel cocked point blank between his eyes "Please... Spare me..." he whimpered hoarsely.  
  
Sonic cocked his head to the side, arching a brow as he registered the tyrant's words. Then, barked out a sadistic laughter throwing his head back "Give me one good reason why I should." Sonic hissed darkly, his eyes flashing brighter for a brief second. While it couldn't be seen, the smirk on his face could be felt "You never showed me mercy. You never showed mercy to all the innocent people you enslaved. You took sadistic joy in raping their minds, spilling the blood of those who refused. You showed no mercy in destroying an entire kingdom, destroying lives, separating families, the list goes on. Ten years, Robotnik. Ten years this has gone on. Ten years you have shown no mercy. And yet, you have the nerve, now that your life is on the line, to beg for it?" Sonic paused, snarling "You don't deserve mercy, you heartless monster. I'm gona take joy in giving you you're... you're..." Sonic paused again, for a different reason this time, his eyes dimmed as a washed out look overcame his face "... Payback." he croaked, his voice suddenly loosing all of it's grandeur.  
  
Sensing a sudden weakness, Robotnik cracked an eye to meet the now dimmed glow of Sonic's. In the light generated he could vaguely make out the surrounding area. Realization hit, he recognized where he was. The chemicals tech labs, where harsh substances were often tested. If he was correct, this pathway should be above one of several tanks of acidic substances. His eyes met back with Sonic's, had the hedgehog have his flesh body still, his face would have been pale. His attention was no longer focoused on the tyrant, his eyes stared off into the distence with no focous. An idea crossed his mind...  
  
Robotnik's face curled into a wry smirk, wrapping both hands around the hedgehog's outstretched arm, the tyrant heaved with all his might. Taken aback by the tyrant's sudden movement, Sonic found himself hurtling into the platform's railing, griping the railing with both hands, the hedgehog clung tightly before falling over. With a swing he managed to land himself back on the platform as Robotnik climbed back to his feet.  
  
Before the hedgehog could fully recover his bearings, the tyrant let out a roar charging forward. Sonic instinctively ducked to the side, Robotnik hit the railing with a heave.   
  
The railing, however, could not hold the tyrant's weight--And snapped.  
  
With a surprised yelp, Robotnik turned quickly, trying desparately to reclaim his balance. In a flailing mess, one of the tyrant's hands wrapped itself around an unsuspecting Sonic's arm.  
  
Loosing his struggle, the tyrant toppled off--Dragging Sonic along for the ride.  
  
A word was never uttered, nor a thought crossed either's minds. Sonic instinctively attempted to wrench his arm away from Robotnik, but lost in adrenaline the tyrant held too firm a grip.  
  
For the second time in the past month, Sonic watched his life flash before his eyes.  
  
But no--Sonic would not allow himself to die this easily, not without a fight! Precious seconds were slipping away, he had to act fast. As a last ditch effort, Sonic rammed both feet square into Robotnik's chest; firing his rockets. The tyrant screeched in pain, feeling the heat of the hedgehog's exhaust burn into his chest, streaming over his sides. Letting go of Sonic's arm, the hedgehog rocketed upward.  
  
No sooner had he cleared myself of harm's way, he heard the splash--As Robotnik hit the surface of the chemicals with impressive force.  
  
Silence followed for the next few seconds. Sonic turned his eyes downward, wonder wha to make of what he'd just seen. He considered flying closer to survay the tank, just as Robotnik emerged from the survace. Screaming. Writhing. The acid had quickly began eating away at his flesh.  
  
A horrific yelp escaped the hedgehog's throat, quickly he adverted his eyes. Unfortunately for him, the image had now been burned into his mind.  
  
A minute passed. Robotnik's final scream faded with a choked gurgle. Sonic waited several more minutes before finally daring to crack an eye. As he gazed down, he found himself staring at nothing. Not even a ripple in the surface of the deadly liquid to suggest the vile scene it had birthed.  
  
With a slight grunt, the hedgehog landed himself back on the platform. The glow of his eyes had subsided back toto their normal red colored intensity  
  
It was over. Robotnik was dead. Dissolved into atoms. This time, there was no questioning.  
  
So why did he feel like such a horrible monster?  
  
Slowly he began descending down the stairs, back to the ground floor. His mind wandered elsewhereas he did. He should have felt triumphant, happy... He had finally achieved victory. But, he only felt empty and hollow. He had let his emotions overpower rational thinking. He had let his fury and desire for revenge take control, almost... Taken another's life.  
  
... He had almost sunken to Robotnik's level...  
  
No matter how sick, how twisted, no matter what crimes Robotnik had ever commited, taking his life would have made the hedgehog no better than he. And yet, he couldn't help but shudder at how dagerously closer he had come.  
  
But then... To have only met his demise anyway...  
  
"It wasn't me... I didn't do it... IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Sonic moaned hoarsely, cradling his head in his hands "He's gone... He's finally gone... But it wasn't me..."  
  
Slowly, Sonic lifted his head. His eyes fell apon his hands; Cold steel claws built for destruction, that only such a short while ago had been made of flesh, covered in soft, white cotton gloves.  
  
For a brief moment, red flashed across his eyes. Robotnik did deserve his fate, he deserved death for his crimes. Anyone he could have asked would have said so. And in a sense, the tyrant died with poetic justice--A victim of his own pollution.  
  
On that note, Sonic decided to leave. A chill was beginning to work it's way down his spine.  
  
Exiting the building he took to the air, intent on going back to old fortress. His work here had been finished, but there was still much that had to be done.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, I know. That was anti-climatic and stupid. Sorry. 


End file.
